


Catradora Oneshots

by mariethecat12345



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariethecat12345/pseuds/mariethecat12345
Summary: This is my book filled with Catradora/Catradora family oneshots! These oneshots are based off songs, have songs in them, or they are plots I come up with. There is fluff, angst, and so much more from one of our favorite canon ship!If you guys have any requests for songs or storyline, don't be shy and comment them! Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of not seeing her old friend, Catra finds herself talking to the notorious Double Trouble.

Catra sighed to herself as she walked down the hallways of the Bright Moon castle. Her blonde girlfriend was off in a private meeting with their queen friend and the Star Siblings. Whenever Catra was alone, she would explore the palace. Since it only has been a couple of months since the war ended, the feline hadn't gotten to know her new home. Of course, she knew where her bedroom was, where Glimmer's was, where Micah's was, where the kitchen was, where the library was. But every time she went on her adventures, she would find a new room. It was one of her favorite past times.

One of the guards walked up to the feline, "Miss Catra? There's a visitor here looking for you specifically," she announced. "They preferred that I keep their identity a secret until you go and see them. We have set them up in your bedroom,"

Catra nodded, "Hm, a visitor for me? I don't get many of those...." she tapped her foot. "Okay, take me to go see them, please." she motioned for the guard to lead the way.

The guard quickly nodded and walked down the hallway and led the feline to her bedroom.

The feline couldn't help but wonder. Who would come and visit her specifically? Could it be Perfuma for a surprise therapy session? God knows she is always doing that. Could it be Scorpia? Or Entrapta? Whoever it was, she was going to be grateful for the new friend to take her out of her boredom.

The guard stopped in front of the feline's and the blonde's bedroom, "Here we go, if you would like, I can stay out here in case you have any troubles,"

Catra chuckled, "Thank you, but I think I got it from here. I have a knack for getting out of tight spaces," she held up her hand and showed her sharp nails. She nicely waved the guard off as she took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the familiar person inside.

A certain shapeshifter turned towards the door, "Well, hello to you too, darling," they said in a sly tone. A small smirk spread against their face.

Catra couldn't help but feel anger and a bit of pain as she looked at her old friend. She remembered clearly what happened between the two of them before she was taken by Horde Prime. Them essentially calling her out based on her past actions, them confronting her about her true feelings and thoughts. Them tricking her into the position she was in. Although Catra didn't want to admit it, Double Trouble's words made her realize that there was a deeper meaning to her actions. Her love for Adora but also the pain she obtained from the blonde's actions caused her to do what she did in the Horde. But she was not about to tell them all about it.

The feline crossed her arms, "What are you doing here? Here to tell me off again? Betray me? Because you can't do that anymore," she snapped.

The shapeshifter chuckled, "No, believe it or not, I wanted to check in on you. I never really saw you after-"

"After you basically told me off?" Catra cut in and walked into the pink bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Double Trouble nodded, "Well, yes. I have feelings too, you know? I can be a basic human being and care about others too" they twirled the ends of their hair with their index finger.

Catra narrowed her eyes, "You have a hard time showing that" she tried to hold her anger back. She took a deep breath, "So, how did you know I was in Bright Moon?" she walked towards the plush bed and sat down.

Double Trouble followed, "Well, you won't believe what you can hear from a bar if you listen to the right people. I heard some sailors talking about you and how you were quote on quote, 'let off easy,' They said with air quotations.

The feline let her ears go down, "I was not left off easy. I am rebuilding Etheria, and I have plenty of mental and physical trauma to go along with that," she hissed softly. "I was not left off easy. I still deal with the aftermath now that the war has ended" she wrapped her tail around her own leg.

The shapeshifter looked at her, "What? Dealing with Adora? With Glimmer? With Bow?" they scoffed. "I'm surprised they let you stay here. I mean, you kinda put them through a lot" they shrugged. "Maybe they have bigger hearts than I thought,"

Catra scoffed, "Are you going to keep reminding me of my past? Because if you are, the door is right over there" she motioned to the white double doors. She had enough of this shapeshifter and their comments on her past. She let her ears press against her head more. 'The time I need Melog here...' she thought to herself.

Double Trouble huffed, "Okay, fine, I will stop talking about it. But, I am still curious about how you can stay here in Bright Moon?"

Catra turned her head to look at them. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She panicked as she saw the familiar blonde hair and candy apple red jacket from her girlfriend.

Adora stopped walking as she saw the two of them, "Oh, I'm sorry" she was taken aback by the shapeshifter. They were one of the main reasons why she and Glimmer fought most of the time during the war. She wondered why Catra was talking to them, let alone in their bedroom.

"I forgot you knew Double Trouble, Catra," The blonde said as she walked towards the desk next to their bed. The feline's magical cat following behind her.

Catra looked towards her girlfriend, "Double Trouble is just visiting. They haven't seen me since I was taken by Prime, so we are just talking" she said.

Adora nodded, "Well, Melog wanted to come be with you, so that's why I came over" she grabbed a journal off the desk. "And to invite you to lunch with me, Glimmer, Bow, and the Star Siblings."

Catra blushed, "Oh? Are you finally going to introduce me to the famous Star Siblings?" she called for the magical cat to come to her.

Melog mewed happily and trotted over to its owner. It perched itself next to the feline's leg and rested its head on one of her legs.

Double Trouble noticed the feline's intense blush and couldn't help but wonder why she was blushing so much. They watched Catra's actions closely.

Adora noticed the blush and chuckled, "Yes," she smiled. She slowly walked over to her girlfriend and leaned down to the feline's level, "They have the right to meet my lovely girlfriend," she kissed her lips gently. "Whom I love very much," she locked lips with her once again.

The shapeshifter's eyes widen, 'So this is how she was able to live in Bright Moon' they chuckled to themselves.

Catra kissed her back, "Hm, I love you too," she pulled away. "I will gladly meet you all for lunch. Just let me finish up here, and then I will join you," she kissed her cheek gently.

Adora smiled and kissed her forehead, "Okay, I will see you in the dining room then," she pulled herself back and winked. She walked out of their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Double Trouble chuckled, "Hm, kitten's got a girlfriend," they smirked. "That's how you're able to stay here. In this beautiful castle..."

Catra turned away, "Yes... Adora's my girlfriend. That's not a big deal. Well, not as big as you are trying to make it" she petted her magical cat for comfort. They were right in some sense. Dating Adora was a big deal to many, and she knew it. The stares, the glares, the whispers, they would get in public.

Melog noticed its owner's mood changing constantly. It shrunk a couple of sizes and jumped onto Catra's lap, fitting perfectly.

Double Trouble laughed, "Not a big deal? That's not a love story you see every day," they poked the feline's arm.

Catra growled softly, "Just..." she looked down at her magical cat. "I have been through the ugly glares and stares, but I get by. We get by. We love each other too much to let that get in the way," she admitted.

Double Trouble nodded and crossed their leg over the other. "Hm, well, I guess you have truly been trying to fix yourself, kitten" they shifted. They looked at the feline, "Look darling, I'm sorry for the way I left us. I never really got to see you after all that. I mean, look at you, you have short hair, different outfit choices, different living arrangements, and a new girlfriend." They turned to her.

Catra looked at them, "I was expecting to never see you again. You said some stuff that hurt me, but it was necessary in the end" she played with Melog's tail. 

Double Trouble pursed their lips, "Why was it necessary?" They crossed their arms.

The feline sighed, "You were right. I didn't truly understand what you meant when you spoke to me. but in the end, it all made sense" she closed her eyes. "I went through a lot when Adora left.. and I was willing to give anything for that sense of normality again. After I was taken by Prime, I realized that I had this love for Adora, and nothing was going to change that."

Double Trouble chuckled, "I was harsh.. but it seems to me that you needed to hear my wise words," they nudged her.

Catra laughed, "Yeah, I did..." she smiled softly. "I'm working to change the way my life once was. I know what I did in the past was wrong, but I have people to work it through with..." she opened her eyes.

Double Trouble nodded, "One of the other main reasons I came to see you is to try and make amends. I know we may never be friends again, but it would be nice to have a friendly face by my side.." they smiled. They picked up one of her hands and patted it.

Catra chuckled, "God, you sound just like me when I was apologizing to everyone, " she smiled. She related to Double Trouble. They were still the same way, calling her nicknames, making her feel comfortable, and just listening to her. She looked at their hands for a moment and couldn't help but wonder. What would their friendship look like now that the war was over? They were good together, they would talk whenever they could, and they would enjoy each other's presence. Could they have a stable and loving friendship? Only one way to find out.

Catra looked at them, "Yeah... I would like to try again," she smiled softly. "You know, without the war," she joked.

Double Trouble chuckled and clapped their hands together, "Yay then." they smiled. They nodded, "Maybe this can give us a sense of normality again,"

Catra laughed, "Maybe it will," she said as she finally relaxed herself. Was the shapeshifter correct? Maybe they could go back to the way things were? They were in a new day and age, with people they loved and with people supporting them. Who knows what's in store for them?

Double Trouble chuckled, "Might I say, you have a beautiful girlfriend, darling!"

Catra laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I do. I mean townsfolks always prefer She-Ra, but I kinda like Adora better" she blushed a light pink as she spoke the last sentence.

Double Trouble nudged her, "Well, someone's definitely in love!" They teased. "You know, as I said, this isn't a love story you see very often,"

The feline nodded, "And that's why I think we work. We have no expectations... only the two of us," she smiled. She petted her magical cat.

Double Trouble chuckled, "You are a whole new kitten," they bopped her nose. 

Catra laughed, "Yes, I am," The two of them couldn't help but start to get comfortable with each other.

———————————————————-  
They spoke for what seemed like hours. They talked and gossiped about whatever came to their minds at the moment. These moments were what Catra missed, someone she could be real with, someone who could relate to her, and someone who would understand what she went through. They could have gone a lot longer if it wasn't for the feline's girlfriend coming in to remind her about lunch.

The feline and the shapeshifter laughed and said their goodbyes as they walked down the hallways of the Bright Moon Castle.

Adora watched them as they both set a time and a place when they could meet again, and they both wouldn't forget it.

Double Trouble looked towards the blonde, "Take care of her for me, sweetie. She seems happy with you, like a whole different person," they smiled. "I'm rooting for a wedding soon from the both of you,"

Adora chuckled and wrapped her arm around Catra's waist, "I'm rooting for it too, and I will take great care of her for you," she kissed the feline's cheek.

Double Trouble chuckled and waved towards them as they walked off, "I'll see you soon, darling!" they smiled as they walked towards the grand crystal doors. They walked out of the castle, leaving the guards to close the doors behind them.

Adora looked down at the feline as they waved their goodbyes, "Hey, are you okay?" she kissed her head.

Catra chuckled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, "Yes, I am..." she purred softly. "I have missed you all morning," she wrapped her tail around Adora's leg.

Adora chuckled and leaned down, "Well, I could make it up by kissing you and taking you to lunch," she kissed her lips gently.

The feline chuckled, "How about you kiss me after we have lunch so we can do some hot and flirty things," she kissed her back.

Adora laughed and pulled away, "Whatever you want," she kissed her cheek. She rubbed her hand against her back, "Ready to go see everyone?" She asked.

Catra nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I think I am," she unwrapped her tail. She grabbed one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

The two girls smiled and walked hand in hand down the hallway to the dining room. They were both greeted by their friends, and they settled in for a meal together. Catra knew she would see Double Trouble again. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Lubally to Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comes back from her week long mission from the Crimson Waste to her wife, Catra and her baby, Finn. Trying to help her feline baby go back to sleep, Adora sings an old lubally while admiring her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I got this amazing idea based off animatic from @iceewatters on Instagram and TikTok! She got the idea for her animatic from @apples_dashie also on Instagram! This one-shot is based on the song, "Avaloran Lullaby" from the show, "Elena of Avalor". I highly recommend listening to it while reading it since there is dialogue in-between the lyrics. Enjoy! (P.S. Yes, Elena and Adora have the same voice actress).

A sleeping Adora kept her arms wrapped around her feline wife as they tried to rest up for the next day. Her crimson red nightgown being held down with the weight of the comforter as they cuddled up closer.

Catra kept her tail wrapped around the blonde's leg, happy that her wife had returned from her mission from the Crimson Waste. She let herself purr every once in a while as Adora spooned her. Her long white sleeve shirt with her periwinkle sweatpants, providing extra heat along with her wife.

The two wives were exhausted from their early morning adventures. Catra handled a fussy baby Finn by herself. Adora traveling back from her week-long mission. They held each other close and did not let go until a baby woke up from their slumber and cried for their mothers.

The feline's ear flicked at the noise. She woke up with a groan. She reached behind her and nudged her blonde wife awake, "Adora, Finn's crying," she sat up.

"I got it, don't worry," The blonde said as she slowly sat up. She stretched out her arms.

Catra yawned, "Are you sure? You just got back. You must be exhausted," she reached for her robe.

Adora stopped her, "I'm sure about it," she chuckled. She leaned over and kissed the feline's cheek, "I'll be right back," she smiled. She quickly got up and rushed over to the baby's bedroom.

She walked up to the crib and gasped, "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Mama's here," she reached into the crib and pulled the baby out. "Let's see what's wrong with the pretty bab-" she cut herself off as she got a whiff of their diaper. "Oh... I see what's wrong now" she held back a gag. She cleared her throat, "Not a problem!" she chuckled. She stepped over Catra's magical alien pet, who happened to be sleeping next to the crib.

The blonde walked over to the baby's changing table and laid Finn down. As she took off the baby's pajamas and changed its diaper, she tickled, baby talked, anything to help make the young feline smile. She threw her trash in the can next to her once she had finished up. She scooped her baby back into her arms. She smiled, "Now that we got you all cleaned up, you can sleep nice and peacefully now," she bopped its nose.

Finn looked up to their mom and cooed.

Adora giggled, "But knowing you, I know you are going to have a hard time falling asleep, and you are going to be a pain in my butt," she said with a tight smile. She yawned.

Finn kept looking up towards their mom and tilted their head.

"Hm..." The blonde said to herself as she shifted her weight between her legs. She looked back down to her baby, "How about I sing you a little song?"

The feline baby smiled and cooed once again in agreement.

Adora chuckled, "I am going to sing you a little song that for some reason, I seem to remember" she adjusted her grip on Finn. She cleared her throat and sang,

_"Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head_   
_Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed,"_

Adora smiled and looked towards the feline baby. She slowly bopped their nose.

Finn purred as they cooed. She looked towards Melog and sang as she stepped over it,

_"The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees,"_

The blonde walked over to the bay window sitting area and sat down among the plush pastel yellow and blue pillows. She adjusted her grip on Finn and slowly opened the main window in front of her.

The cool breeze ran into the room and through her hair. The fresh nighttime dew, mixed with the different flowers from their garden filled the air as she took a deep breath. She looked down at her baby and noticed their eyes drooping as the tiredness hit them. She smiled and sang softly,

_"The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze,"_

Catra walked up to the bedroom and stopped outside the door as she heard her wife singing. She smiled to herself and leaned against the doorway.

Adora looked up to the moon and smiled to herself. She sang,

_"The full moon is a-shining in the sky above,"_

She looked down and smiled wider as she noticed the baby had fallen fast asleep. She held the baby closer as she finished up the lullaby,

_"Hush now little darling, bundled up with love,"_

She teared up as she ended her note. She leaned down and kissed their forehead, "I love you, Finn..." she whispered. She rubbed her thumb against the feline baby's cheek as she leaned back against the wall.

Catra sniffled and walked into the bedroom, "I didn't know you still sang to them," she walked over to her spouse. She sat down in front of her.

"I sing to them once in a while, only when I feel like it." The blonde nodded as she held back her tears. "And today I felt like it..." she let a tear fall.

Her feline wife noticed her tears and grew concerned, "My love, what's wrong?"

Adora sniffled, "I..." she looked down. "I just hate leaving you guys," she admitted. "I just want a time where I can just relax knowing that my family is going to be safe and that I don't have to leave them every other week,"

Catra leaned over and placed a hand on her knee, "You will soon, babe. For now, we are going to make this work. You and I... like we always do" she smiled. "Because I look out for you, and you look out for me. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other."

"Promise?" The blonde said as she held up her pinky finger.

The feline chuckled and leaned forward. She locked lips with the blonde. She pulled away and smiled, "I promise..."

Adora chuckled and got up, closing the window behind her. She walked over to the crib and slowly placed the sleeping baby feline back into bed. She smiled and placed one last kiss on their forehead, "Good night, sweet pea,"

Catra chuckled and followed after her. She placed a kiss on her baby's forehead after the blonde and smiled, "Good night, kitten" she rubbed her wife's back after she pulled away. She leaned against her as they both admired their sleeping child.

"We made a cute kid, didn't we?" The blonde asked as she wrapped her arms around her.

The feline chuckled, "Yes. Yes we did," she smiled. "Makes me want to have another," she admitted as she patted her hand against her wife's arm.

Adora kissed her head, "We will. Soon enough," she smiled.

Catra smiled and turned to face her wife, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah" The blonde leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Catra,"

"I love you too, Adora" The feline kissed her back and smiled against her lips.

"Come on, let's get to bed. We have to be in Bright Moon in the morning," Adora said as she grabbed ahold of her wife's hand.

Catra laced their fingers and purred, "Right behind you, princess," she teased.

The two wives held each other's hand as they walked down the long hallway of their own castle home. They went back into their bedroom and climbed into their plush bed.

The two of them huddled close under the covers and kissed one last time as a good night. Catra snuggled into the blonde's chest and let her eyes close.

Adora smiled and stroked her feline wife's hair. She kissed the top of her head and let her arms wrap around her gently as she closed her eyes.

It felt great to be back home.


	3. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora always knew this day would be one of the hardest for her when she left the Horde. Catra's birthday. Distancing herself from her friends and the queen, she decides to go to the music room in the Bright Moon castle to help her cope. She has multiple flashbacks to her time in the Horde and to the events while she was in the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This one-shot is based on the song, "Love Story," by Taylor Swift, but this version is the "Minor Key cover by Sarah Cothran." I chose this version to fit the mood! I highly recommend listening to it while reading it since there is dialogue in-between the lyrics. Enjoy!

Glimmer looked towards her blonde best friend as she ate her dinner one day. She noticed how she barely touched her dinner or any of her meals that day and how she kept looking down at her hands. She looked towards her mom and quietly motioned to Adora, hoping she would get a clue.

Queen Angella noticed her daughter and nodded. She cleared her throat, "Adora? Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"What?" Adora looked up to the queen. "Oh, yes, your majesty. I am just fine," she nodded.

"Forgive me if I don't quite believe you," The queen reached over and patted her hand. "Would you like the chefs to prepare you something different?"

Adora shook her head, "No, thank you. I just am not very hungry," she admitted.

The queen nodded, "Then can I ask what's the matter, dear?"

The blonde pursed her lips together and sighed. She let her shoulders fall, "Today is one of my old friend's birthday. This is my first time not being there for her. You know, celebrate it,"

Her archer friend looked towards her, "Oh," he looked towards his sparkly friend then back to the blonde. "Whose was it?"

"It was-" Adora cut herself off as she felt her throat burn as tears came to her eyes. "No one... it's no one," she quickly said as she let herself fall back against her chair.

Glimmer opened her mouth to speak, but her mom stopped her. She put her hand on top of the blonde's arm.

"Would you like to be excused from the dinner table? I can check up on you in a little bit? See if you get hungry later?" Queen Angella suggested as she picked up her wine glass.

Adora nodded and blinked away her tears, "May I?"

The queen nodded, "You may"

The blonde bowed her head towards the queen as she got up, "Thank you, your majesty" She pushed in her chair. She walked towards the door as the guards opened it for her.

The queen and her best friends watched as she walked out of the dining room. Glimmer was the first one to break the silence with her sigh. She looked towards her mom, "I have never seen her like this. She is always such an energetic mood, always laughing, smiling, cracking jokes, and always fun to be around. Today, she just wanted to be left alone," she shrugged.

"Well, darling, she left her life behind in the Horde. She was so accustomed to how things worked things over there. She left her friends, family, rank, official title, and more just to be with the Rebellion. She's going to be reserved for a while, and we are going to have to respect that." Angella clasped her hands together.

Bow sighed, "I just wish she would talk to us. She is usually open to us about what happened to her in the Horde."

Angella nodded, "Maybe the person she was talking about was important to her. Someone that hurt her the most to leave behind,"

"We can ask her about it when we go to check in on her after dinner,' Glimmer said as she picked up her fork. "She might just need some time to herself to think,"

"We will see soon" The queen smiled and resumed eating her meal.

———————————————————-

Adora sighed as she walked down the hallways of Bright Moon. She knew that when she left the Horde, that this day would be the hardest for her.

Her first time not being with the feline to celebrate her birthday. 

She knew that the feline probably wouldn't care now that she was gone, but she had so many fond memories of just waking up early to wish her feline best friend a happy birthday.

She remembered that last year, she tackled the feline as soon as she got out of bed and gave her one of the biggest hugs. Although she knew Catra did not like hugs, she was quite surprised when she wrapped her arms around her waist.

She had to stop beating herself up for it, but it was still going to hurt a bit. For now, she just had to do something to get her mind off the event at hand. Her sword was in her room, her friends were still having dinner, and no one in the castle trusted her. She was alone, like always.

The blonde walked past an open door to a particular room and froze. She backed up and looked into the grand room.

A music room with all different types of instruments. Shelves with music scores. A grand piano towards the back of the room. She looked around before entering the room. She ran her hand over the different music stands as she slowly made her way to the grand piano.

She knew how to play a little guitar, but something about the piano always felt familiar to everything she would come to the music room. She would find herself playing the piano more during her spare time or whenever she wanted some alone time. The others knew she could sing, but she never liked doing it in front of them. Right now would be perfect to let off some steam. She sat down at the bench and opened the lid to see the keys.

She smiled to herself as she viewed the shiny black and white keys of the grand piano. She placed both of her hands gently on the keys and played a random scale. She chuckled to herself, "I wonder what I can play today..." she played a note. She looked to the side table and picked up some papers. A song Glimmer had shown her and was working on. She could never bring herself to play the whole thing.

Maybe today, she finally could with the way she was feeling.

The blonde placed the papers on the stand in front of her and quickly scanned the pages. She hummed to herself and carefully put her hands into position. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She played the first chord.

She opened her eyes slowly and took another deep breath. She let her shaky hands ease up. She looked down at her hands and played the first chord once again. She sang,

_"We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes & the flashback starts._

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air,"_

She let her hands glide against the keys as she flashed back to one of the times she went to her and Catra's secret spot. How they were about around the age of 16, and how she found herself flustered around her feline best friend. A subtle blush appeared as they got up close. The two of them locking eyes for a moment. Only for that contact to be broken by their teammates calling for them.

She tensed up but continued,

_"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello", little did I know..."_

She flashed back to the moment she realized that she might have a different interest in her feline friend. Being 13 and questioning if you should kiss your childhood best friend. She stood in front of the mirror that was in the locker room. Splashing water on her face to help get the blush off her cheeks. She looked in the mirror and told herself, "She will never like you like that. You are just confused,"

She cringed at the thought. She shook her head as she sang,

_"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"_

_And I was crying on the staircase._

_Begging you, "Please don't go", & I said..."_

She flashed back to the moment when Shadow Weaver caught the young girls sleeping in the same bed at the barracks. The blonde laying on her back peacefully, and the feline sleeping by her feet.

The 11-year-old blonde waking up to the sorceress watching them, "Shadow Weaver?" She rubbed her eyes. "Did something happen?"

The young sorceress shook her head, "No, making sure that you are keeping Catra in line. I know how fond of her you are," she turned away. "I will check in on the both of you in a little bit,"

She looked up to the pages in front of her as she continued,

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince & I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story baby, just say "Yes,"_

She stopped playing as she finished the last line. She let out a sigh.

She flashed back to one of the sleepovers they had when they were eight.

The two of them hiding under the blankets with some stolen flashlights, the two of them taking turns to whisper in each other's ear, and the two of them falling asleep right next to each other. The two of them holding each other close and not planning to let go.

She cleared her throat and placed her hands back on the keys. She continued,

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while,"_

She flashed back to one of the last times the two of them were up at their secret spot. The two 18-year-old laughing next to each other as they ate their dinner in peace. Both of them not afraid to make the other laugh with the jokes they would come up with or hear from someone else.

The blonde kept blushing as she watched her feline friend crack up in laughter. Blaming her red face on the heat and all of the jokes they were making. The feline reaching behind her and taking her ponytail off. The feline telling her to let her hair breathe.

She closed her eyes adjusted to the keys. She felt hurt for these moments again, but she knew it might never happen again. She continued,

_"'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"_

_But you were everything to me._

_I was begging you, "Please don't go," & I said..."_

She flashed back to the time Shadow Weaver got in between her and her feline friend when they were 14. Adora had accidentally missed an extra training session with the sorceress since she had woken up late. The feline had woken her up as she noticed the time. When both of them arrived, the sorceress was quick to blame the feline. Telling her to stop being such a distraction and let Adora climb the ranks.

Adora was quick to defend her, telling her how she overslept. Shadow Weaver composed herself and let the blonde know to never let it happen again. She let the two girls go on with the day.

She pressed her fingers against the keys harder as she felt the anger coming off these memories. Memories that she used to be fond of but now hurt her the most. She sang,

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince & I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story baby, just say "Yes,"_

She remembered the last night in the Horde. The two of them crawling into their beds after saying good night. Only for the feline to wake her up in the middle of the night to ask if she can sleep at the end of the bed again.

The blonde smiled and moved off to the side to make room for her. The feline smiling back and getting comfortable towards the end of the bed. The two of them mumbling a good night once again and closing their eyes.

She closed her eyes as she felt tears weld up in her eyes once again. She sniffled and sang,

_"Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story baby, just say "Yes,"_

She flashed to when she ran into the feline at Salineas. How Catra tried hard to insult her, and it worked for the most part. The feline knew that she was everything to the blonde, and she knew she had to tug at the heartstrings to achieve her goal of taking down Adora.

How the feline insulted her and her new power, how she tried to talk badly about her newfound friends, and lastly, reminding her that she left her once again.

Catra knew how to get into Adora's head. Adora always thought with her heart and her gut, her brain knowledge would come up with a plan around that. It seems to be that everyone knew that.

She looked down as she felt her throat burn as she was on the verge of tears once again.

Queen Angella walked past the music room and paused as they heard the blonde singing. She gasped softly and walked over to the door. She opened the door a bit and slipped inside.

She held her hand close to her chest. She always knew Adora hid her feelings from the others, but this time, she could hear the pain in her voice. She leaned against the wall.

Adora sang and moved up forward in her seat,

_"I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said..."_

She flashed back to the fight that ended it all for them. The fight at Thaymor. The feline begging for her blonde best friend to come back home. Reaching for her wrist and pleading.

She was not going to go back to the Horde, but she never wanted to leave the feline. Maybe she could have just knocked her out and taken her, but she would just try to leave again.

She remembered Catra zapping her with the zap stick, something she never expected her to do. But then again, love makes you do crazy things.

She felt her throat burn once again as she tried to continue singing,

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground & pulled out a ring & said"_

This was no love story. She remembered the shock on the feline's face when she transformed into She-Ra and took down the whole force with one movement.

Watching the feline's face move from shock to pure anger, was something she never thought she would see. The look on her face hurt her, she would have chased after her if she could. But Glimmer and Bow were excited about She-Ra. She let her go.

Why did I let her go?

This was no love story. She finally let one of her tears fall as kept singing,

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you & that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby, just say "Yes,"_

Her hands lingered on the keys as she finished her last note. She sniffled, "Happy birthday..." She stopped herself before saying the feline's name.

She let out a sob as she moved her hands to cover her face. She wished she wasn't so emotional towards the feline, but how could she not? Catra was everything she loved forward to, and now she had to push her to the side.

Angella heard the blonde's cries and walked over to her, "Adora honey?" she stood behind her.

Adora quickly wiped her tears and got up, "Your majesty," she sniffled. She turned to her, "How can I help you?"

"Not me... you. How can I help you, darling? You don't have to keep a brave face all the time," the queen assured her. "Can you tell me what's the matter?"

The blonde sniffled, "Today Um. It's a friend's birthday today. This is my first time not celebrating it with her.." she wiped her nose. "I know she's in the Horde, but I loved her. So much. I would give anything to have her here with me..."

Angella nodded, "I know honey, but remember this" she walked over them back to the piano bench and sat them down. "You made your choice. You chose to give up everything so you could join the Rebellion. The girl chose to stay with the Horde. You both made choices, and now you have to live with them,"

"So, you're saying that I should hate her?" Adora looked down.

The queen quickly shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, I don't expect you to give up the memories you made in the Horde. I can never take that away from you. You are allowed to miss your friends. Your family. You are allowed to cry because you miss them." she took her hand in hers. "Don't make it seem that you are fine because I know you aren't. You are still adjusting. And that's okay,"

The blonde nodded, "But why does it hurt so much?" She asked with a slight voice crack at the end.

Angella turned to the blonde, "Adora, be honest with me. Did you love this friend? More than just a friend?"

"I-" Adora held her breath and turned to the queen. "I thought I did..." she rubbed her arm. "But after everything that happened, it's hard to feel that way now,"

"Okay. Well, for now, don't feel that you can't cry. Let out your emotions. Don't let them bottle up. That is not a good many times," Angella smiled.

The blonde chuckled, "Thank you, your majesty," she nodded.

"Of course, darling" The queen smiled. She patted the blonde's hand, "Will you try to eat something tonight? Glimmer and Bow are worried about you. Frankly, I am too"

Adora smiled, "Yeah, I will have a little something" she got up.

"Wonderful," Angella smiled. She quickly hugged the girl, "Just remember that I am always here for you if you need to talk," she pulled away.

"Thank you," Adora gleamed. "Now, we should get back to the dining room, so my friends can ease up," she teased.

Angella clasped her hands together, "Perfect! I will see you there," she walked towards the door.

The blonde watched the queen walk into the hallway. She turned back to the piano and took a deep breath, "Happy birthday, Catra," she smiled softly. She put a kiss on her hand and placed it on the paper.

She nodded and walked back towards the hallway, having some sort of relief because of the queen's words. She knew that she loved the feline, but with the lives, they were living now, it was going to tough.

She looked towards the queen, "I loved her. My friend I mean,"

"Okay," Angella smiled. "I got you. Your secret is safe with me," she took her hand.

The two girls looked towards each other and giggled. They both finally felt comfortable with each other. Adora was still the ex-Horde soldier, but Angella could finally look over the fact and learn to love the girl her daughter was friends with.

They walked hand in hand as they made their way to the dining room. 


	4. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is feeling high emotions while preparing for the Battle of Bright Moon. She has flashes of past memoires. Ones that remind her of her great love for Adora, but knowing she is just going to end up hurt in the end. Her love covered with the pain from the past. "Loving you is a losing game"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! This one-shot is based on the song, "Arcade" by Duncan Laurence. I highly recommend listening to it while reading it since there is dialogue in-between the lyrics. The scenes mentioned are from "She-Ra and the Princesses of Power" from DreamWorks. Episodes are "The Sword Pt.1", "The Sword pt.2", "Promise," and "The Battle of Bright Moon" Enjoy!

Catra smirked, "Get a strike team together" She walked away from Entrapta's model of Etheria. "We're going to Bright Moon,"

Scorpia looked towards the model and then the Black Garnet, "Bright Moon? Why?"

Catra walked up to the monitor screens, "Because we're going to take out Bright Moon's Runestone" She watched as the snow fell in the Whispering Woods. "And with the Whispering Woods frozen over..." she moved her attention to the screen showing Bright Moon. "There's nothing stopping us" she balled up her fists.

Scorpia looked at Entrapta then back to Catra, "Are you sure this is something that you want to do? We haven't truly gone into battle with Bright Moon and their people. Besides, they have the princesses and She-Ra,"

Catra hissed and looked at Scorpia, "That is my plan, and we are going to do it my way. Get the strike team together. I will meet you in the take-off zone" she walked to the door. She flashed back to her promise with Adora when they were young kids.

_ "You look out for me, I look out for you. _

_ "Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other. _

_ "You promise? _

_ "I promise," _

The feline balled up her fists and shook her head, "You broke your promise the minute you left," she mumbled to herself. She walked out and walked over to her room. As she walked into her bedroom, she remembered what happened in the beacon. Especially her cutting the spider web that Adora was holding onto, leaving her there to fall.

She walked in front of her mirror and took off her red headgear. She sat down on the edge of her bed and ran her hand against her headgear. She sang softly,

_ "A broken heart is all that's left _

_ I'm still fixing all the cracks _

_ Lost a couple of pieces when _

_ I carried it, carried it, carried it home," _

She put it down next to her and sighed. She looked at the folded up blanket by her pillow. It used to be Adora's. She crawled over to the center of her bed and picked up the soft, blue blanket. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. She took in the familiar scent of her blonde ex-best friend. She shook her head and continued,

_ "I'm afraid of all I am _

_ My mind feels like a foreign land _

_ Silence ringing inside my head _

_ Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home," _

She gasped as she found herself talking about the blonde. She looked at the blanket, "As much as I wish for the old times... you were the one that broke us in the end," she got up and put the blanket down. She walked to the mirror once again and looked at herself. She flashed back to moments from her youth.

_ "I've spent all of the love I saved _

_ We were always a losing game," _

Adora coming up from behind her after training and hugging her. The two of them going to their secret spot on the rooftop and talking about ruling the world together. Them sharing their meals at dinner time and hanging out with the rest of their squad. Catra sleeping at the end of the bed or even sleeping next to her if her nightmares were too bad.

Catra was angered by these moments but heartbroken as well,

_ "Small-town boy in a big arcade _

_ I got addicted to a losing game," _

She ran her hand through her mane as she tried to calm herself down, but her thoughts were all over the place.

Thinking about her youth, their promise, Adora's departure, what happened at the beacon, and her hatred for the girl at the moment.

But she also couldn't help but feel the great love she had for the blue-eyed blonde. She clenched her chest and opened her eyes as she felt her tears weld up. She looked in the mirror and sang,

_ "All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game," _

She turned around and took a deep breath. She grabbed her headgear and put it back on. She turned and adjusted her headgear as she looked in the mirror once in time. "This is my time... I'm done being in your shadows" she moved her tail to the side. She walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hallways of the Fright Zone. She held her head up high as she tried not to let her doubts and thoughts get to her.

The feline opened the door to the take-off zone. She took a deep breath and regain her posture. She watched the people as they loaded up the tanks and the skiffs. She placed her hand on one of the skiffs as she flashed back to the moment that led them to where they were at right now,

_ "I think this must be the Whispering Woods. They say there are strange, old monsters in there, and the trees move when you're not looking. Every Horde squadron they've sent in there has never come out again," _

_ "Let's go in." _

Catra shook her head, "We wouldn't be in this mess if we hadn't gone into those woods," she hugged herself. She shook her head and sang softly,

_ "How many pennies in the slot? _

_ Giving us up didn't take a lot," _

She thought back to Thaymor, her discussion with the blonde before zapping her.

_ "Because. It doesn't matter what they do. The two of us look out for each other". And soon we'll be the ones calling the shots. Now, can we go home already? " _

_ "I'm not going home, Catra. I can't. Not after everything I've seen. Come with me. You don't have to go back there. We can fix this." _

_ "Are you kidding? You've known these people for, what, a couple of hours? And now you're gonna throw everything away for them? Ugh. What happened to you?" _

_ "I don't know. But I have to do something. I'm sorry, Catra," _

Catra huffed, "All of this is because of you," she crossed her arms. She tried to push aside the feelings of regret as the thought of the blonde kept going to her head. She shook her head and sang,

_ "I saw the end 'fore it begun. _

_ Still, I carried, I carried, I carry on. _

_ All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game," _

Scorpia noticed the feline and rushed over, "We are all ready for taking off" she handed the tablet to the feline. "We have the first wave of troops on their way to Bright Moon. You will be a part of the second wave, and I will help lead the third and last wave of troops.

Catra nodded and looked down at the tablet. She looked over the notes, "I will take care of Adora. She will drop what she's doing and come after me. You take care of any princess problems we might run into" she handed the tablet back to Scorpia. "Got it?" she looked up to her.

Scorpia took the tablet and nodded, "Yup," she reached to console her, but she stopped herself. "See you on the battlefield," she gave her a soft smile.

Catra nodded and cleared her throat, "Yes, see you there" she turned away and walked over to a skiff. She got on and looked over to the driver, "Let's get a move on" she crossed her arms.

The driver nodded and gave her a quick salute. He turned on the skiff and drove off towards the Whispering Woods.

Catra hugged herself as she tried to push aside the feelings of regret. As she tried to get over her feelings, a new emotion set in. Feelings of pain and anger went through her body as she walked to the back of the skiff. She sat down on a wooden box and look forward. She took a deep breath as she let the wind go through her hair. She flashed back to one of the last times she saw the blonde with her hair down.

_ Adora was getting ready for the day, and the feline caught a glimpse of the blonde brushing her hair. Catra couldn't help but blush as she watched her. She was always so jealous of the blonde and everything she had. The soft, silky hair, the bigger chest, and the bigger muscles. All Catra wanted was to be held by Adora, but now it is a whole different story. _

Catra shook her head and scoffed. She sang,

_ "All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game," _

Catra watched as they got closer and closer to Bright Moon, "What if she didn't make it out of that beacon..." she asked herself. She shook her head, "No, she probably did, and you are going to have to fight her." she got up and put her hand on her hip. "You don't need her anymore, Catra" she took a deep breath and balled her free hand into a fist. She sang,

_ "I don't need your games, game over _

_ Get me off this roller-coaster," _

Catra flashed back to a memory from her youth, from when they were both teenagers.

_ Teenage Catra walked down the hallways of the Fright Zone, looking for her blonde best friend, "Adora?" she looked around. She walked until she caught a glimpse of her. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she quickly hid behind a wall. She took a deep breath, "Why am I always so nervous to look at her now?" She asked herself. She went around the corner to take another peek at the blonde. She blushed softly and bit her lip, "She is never going to see you the way you see her, Catra," she told herself. She ran a hand through her hair and took one last deep breath. She walked out and went to her best friend. _

Present Catra tried to stop thinking about the blonde. She sang as she walked to the front of the skiff,

_ "All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game,"  _

Catra kept her head up high as they got into Bright Moon. She looked as the driver parked the skiff. She watched as the first wave of troops were attacking and noticed that Adora was indeed there. She looked at the troops on the skiff, "Go and start attacking. I have a princess problem to take care of" she hopped off. Her blood boiled as she caught another glimpse of the blonde once again. Her great love was covered with her pain and her anger as she walked towards the action. She sang softly,

_ "All I know, all I know _

_ Loving you is a losing game," _

Catra jumped onto a tank in front of Adora and smirked, "Hey Adora," 


	5. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra takes Adora out to a field of flowers as a surprise before having to attend a ball with the rest of the Best Friend Squad. Playing the guitar and flirting the whole time there, Catra reminds her of her love for the blonde. In the end, the main surprise is a marriage proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! This one-shot is based on the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I highly recommend listening to it while reading it since there is dialogue in-between the lyrics. Enjoy!

Adora laughed softly as she walked next to her feline girlfriend, "Where are you taking me?" she held up her skirt as they walked through the Whispering Woods. "Glimmer's going to flip when she finds out we left before we had to leave for Scorpia and Perfuma's ball. " 

Catra chuckled, "I think she wouldn't mind us being gone for a little bit" she smiled. "Besides, I just want to show you something that I found the other day,"

Adora smiled, "Really? Well, this better not be like that time where you took me to a cave, and we ended up getting chased by bats," she laughed softly. "That was not a fun time."

Catra bit her lip and laughed, "No, I promise that this surprise will be much better than last time," she smiled and moved some branches to the side. She looked at the blonde, "Here we are," she walked into a field of light pink hydrangeas. "This is what I found," she motioned to the land in front of them.

Adora gasped and looked at the land in front of them, "Oh.. Catra." she chuckled "It's beautiful!" kneeling, she softly touched some of the petals of the flowers in front of her. "How did you even find this place?" she looked up towards the feline.

Catra chuckled, "Well, the other day, Swift Wind and I went on a bit of a ride. He wanted some apples from Plumeria, and you were busy, so I offered to take him." she admired the blonde. "What do you think?"

Adora smiled and got up, "This is one of the best surprises you have shown me lately" she giggled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she squeezed the feline's hand.

Catra smiled and looked towards the field, "Come with me," she laced their fingers together and led her blonde girlfriend towards the middle of the field of flowers.

Adora laughed, "Catra, we have to head back before Glimmer kills us!" she held onto Catra's hand with one hand and her skirt with the other.

Catra looked around in the flowers, "Oh here!" she let go of the blonde's hand and sat down on the ground. "I promise to get us back on time. Just come and sit down next to me for a minute."

Adora sighed playfully and sat down next to the feline, "Are you okay, my love?" she looked towards her.

Catra nodded and smiled, "Yeah.." she looked over to her blonde girlfriend. She watched as the wind swept through her golden hair and couldn't help but smile. She blinked and looked around in the flowers. She felt around, "I also have another part of this surprise. If only I could find it in these flowers." she laughed.

Adora laughed softly, "Another part? What else could you possibly have in store for me?" she said as she watched the feline looked frantically through the flowers.

Catra chuckled and gasped as she felt something in the flowers. She pulled out a wooden guitar, "This is what I have planned for you," she turned to face her.

Adora gasped, "Catra..." she smiled as she looked at the guitar. "W-what?"

Catra adjusted the guitar into a playing position, "I want to play something for you" she smiled softly as she strummed a quick chord. She looked at the blonde, "If you would let me?" she bit her lip.

Adora blushed softly and nodded slowly, "Of course, baby." she giggled softly.

Catra nodded and turned to face her. She cleared her throat and looked down at the guitar. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She sang,

_ "Heart beats fast _

_ Colors and promises _

_ How to be brave? _

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _

_ But watching you stand alone. _

_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. _

_ One step closer." _

Catra looked up to the blonde and smiled. She felt her nerves go away as she was overcome with a sense of calm. She blushed as she kept watching the blonde's hair move with the wind, how the sun shined against her creamy skin, and the way the flowers just complimented Adora. She took a deep breath and kept going,

_ "I have died every day waiting for you. _

_ Darling, don't be afraid. _

_ I have loved you _

_ For a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more," _

Adora gasped and smiled as she heard the last line. She giggled and couldn't help but let her face heat up. She got closer to the feline and listened to the rest of her words.

Catra strummed and chuckled,

_ "Time stands still _

_ Beauty in all she is _

_ I will be brave _

_ I will not let anything take away. _

_ What's standing in front of me." _

Catra got up and put the guitar down next to her. She held out her hands to the blonde as she kept singing.

_ "Every breath _

_ Every hour has come to this. _

_ One step closer." _

Adora looked up to her then back to her hands. She put her hands into the feline's.

Catra smiled and pulled the blonde to stand up with her. She put her hand in the blonde's hand and on her waist. She motioned for Adora to dance with her.

Adora blushed and placed her hand on her shoulder. She laced her fingers with Catra's. She smiled and swayed back and forth as the feline continued the song,

_ "I have died every day waiting for you. _

_ Darling, don't be afraid. _

_ I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more." _

Catra smiled and pulled away to spin her around.

Adora chuckled, "You are way too cute," she said as she couldn't contain her happiness with her. She giggled softly as she spun around.

Catra laughed and dipped her, "And you are way too beautiful to be my girlfriend. Yet, here we are.." she smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She slowly brought up the blonde as she sang the next lyrics,

_ "And all along I believed I would find you." _

Catra kept her hands on the back of the blonde's back. She brought one hand up and stroke one side of Adora's face.

_ "Time has brought your heart to me." _

She took her hand and put it against the blonde's chest. She smiled as she felt her heart beating like crazy. She looked up to her and chuckled.

_ "I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more." _

Adora sighed happily and took a step back. She looked at the feline and shook her head, "I have loved you for so long, my love. I know this is just the beginning for us." she held onto the feline's hand. "We have come a long way." she chuckled.

Catra nodded and smiled, "You're right." she chuckled. "We have come a long way. I have known you since we were six, and I haven't stopped loving you since. First, as my best friend, then as something more," she admitted. "I was madly in love with you for the longest time, and all I wanted was to kiss you. And for years, I never thought it would happen. We were enemies on opposite sides of a war. But my heart could never ignore those feelings for you, as much as I tried. When Glimmer and I were on Prime's ship, all I wanted was to tell you how I truly felt. How I was in love with you for years, and I just never said anything," she turned away. She tucked one of her loose hairs behind her ear, "Then you saved me, even after all these years of war, you decided to come and rescue me," she hugged herself. "I swore to myself that I would do anything to repay that debt to you and that I would protect you at any cost. Because all I wanted was for you to finally... stay," she reached into her pocket. "Then, when you were on the verge of death, I told you that I loved you... and I didn't regret it. I didn't know if you felt that way as well about me" She kept her back turned to her blonde girlfriend as she pulled out a ring box from her pocket. "Then you told me that you loved me too, and we had our first kiss there." she laughed softly.

Adora laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to make sure I kissed the girl that I loved before I died.."

Catra nodded, "But you didn't die instead.... you saved the world. Like you said you would," she smiled to herself. She turned around as she slowly continued her song. She took a step towards the blonde.

_ "One step closer." _

Catra slowly got down on one knee and opened the ring box to reveal a gold banded engagement ring.

_ "One step closer." _

Adora gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She slowly got down on both of her knees in front of the feline and kept watching her in shock. She teared up.

Catra nodded and teared up with the blonde. She took up one of the blonde's hands and sang,

_ "I have died every day waiting for you. _

_ Darling, don't be afraid. _

_ I have loved you _

_ For a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more." _

Adora choked out a laugh as she let her tears fall.

The two girls quickly hugged each other tightly. Catra purred against her and stroked the blonde's loose hair. She gave her a quick squeeze. She sniffled and tried to continue her song as she let her tears fall.

_ "And all along I believed I would find you. _

_ Time has brought your heart to me. _

_ I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more." _

The two girls held onto each other as they tried to stop crying. Catra placed soft kisses on the blonde's neck as she finally composed herself. She helped soothe the girl with these gentle kisses and pulled away.

Catra placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, "Adora, I have never stopped loving you, even when we have our fights. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. You are the love of my life, and I don't see myself spending my life with anyone else. I want to keep standing by your side for the years to come, I want to start a family with you, I want to kiss you and make love to you for the years to come, I want to buy a house with you, and I want to grow old with you.." She pulled her hand away and picked up the ring box once again, "I want to tell our kids and our grandkids about She-Ra, I want to tell them about our crazy adventures in space, and most importantly... I want to tell them the story of how I fell in love with their mommy" she looked towards the blonde. "Once again... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because without you... I don't know who I would be," she kissed her cheek. "So, Adora... would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" she blushed softly.

Adora couldn't help but keep crying after the feline's tearful speech. She sniffled as she heard the feline's question. She nodded quickly and chuckled, "Y-Yes! I will marry you!" she exclaimed as she quickly hugged the feline.

Catra gasped and hugged her back tightly, "Oh, thank god, I don't know what I would have done if you said no," she kissed her cheek and chuckled. She laid them down on the grass and got on top of the blonde. "May I?" she held up the ring box.

Adora laughed and nodded "Of course," she put her right hand on top of the feline's back.

Catra chuckled and took the gold ring out of the box and picked up the blonde's left hand. She slowly slid on the ring and kissed her knuckles once she was done "There... beautiful"

Adora smiled and looked up to the feline, "Well, you better hurry up and kiss me then" she played with Catra's ponytail.

Catra chuckled and leaned down to the blonde's face, "Gladly."

The two girls gently rubbed their noses together as the feline hovered her lips over the blonde's. They both locked lips gently and kept kissing each other back until they ran out of air. Catra pulled away and leaned her forehead against Adora's. 

Adora chuckled and let her chest rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath, "I was not expecting a proposal when we came out here." she laughed and looked up to the feline.

Catra chuckled and laid down next to the blonde. She grabbed the hand next to her and laced their fingers together, "Well, what have I always told you? I'm good at surprises." she said cheekily.

Adora smiled and chuckled, "Wait..." she sat up and looked at the feline. "We aren't going to be late for the ball... are we?"

Catra laughed and sat up, "No, I told you to get dressed an hour and a half earlier because I wanted to make sure I had time to do this" she smiled softly.

Adora chuckled, "Well.." she looked down to her hand to look at the gold engagement ring. Her ring was a gold band that was decorated with different flowers. Roses, daisies, and lilies, and in the middle, red ruby is the main gem. "I was surprised," she held onto the feline's hand. "How did you even learn how to play guitar?"

Catra blushed, "I would watch you when you were playing, and Bow would give me lessons on the side.."

Adora gasped, "Wait... Bow knew about this?" she chuckled.

Catra bit her lip, "And Glimmer... and all of the princesses." she rubbed the back of her neck.

Adora nodded, "Well, they are very good at keeping secrets then," she laughed and looked towards the field of flowers in front of them.

Catra looked at her, "Hey... ready to head back?" she picked one of the loose hydrangeas and put it behind the blonde's ear.

Adora nodded and blushed softly, "Yeah... we can always come back tomorrow," she leaned over and kissed the feline's cheek. "I love you..." she said as she got up.

Catra chuckled and stood up beside her, "I love you too." she leaned down and picked up the guitar.

Adora laughed and scooped her up, "I think I will carry you this time" she smiled towards the feline.

Catra laughed and leaned against her, "God, I love you so much..." she purred softly. 

The two girls looked towards the field one last time then to each other. Adora held the feline close as she walked through the Whispering Woods, wondering what life had in store for her next. 


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adora's birthday! With this in mind, the blonde wants to spend it with her wife Catra and their two kids, Finn and Mara. But Catra has a surprise of her own to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! January 19th was Adora's birthday! So today I bring you guys this very late birthday one-shot! But I hope you guys enjoy! This one is a non-song one-shot. Meaning, this is only a straight storyline with no song to follow or lyrics like my past one-shots! I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think of it! Thank you for reading and enjoy! Once again, happy birthday to the Guardian to Etheria, Adora!

Catra bit her thumbnail as she sat on the edge of their white stone air bathtub. She looked at her watch and took a deep breath as she noticed her time was up. She got up and grabbed the pink stick off the sink. She chuckled softly as she saw the positive sign, "Yup. Still pregnant" she smiled. She quickly hid it under the sink, "Another kid. Who would have thought that?"

She smiled to herself at the thought of having another kid with her blonde wife. Finn was 8, Mara was 3, and now, a baby was growing inside of her. She blushed softly as she placed a hand over her belly, "We are gonna tell your mama today," she whispered softly. "You are going to be her little birthday present."  
  
She quickly splashed water on her face and wiped it dry. She quietly opened the door and peeked to check on her wife.  
  
Adora turned onto her side as she pulled the comforter layer closer to her. She mumbled softly in sleep.  
  
The feline chuckled and walked out of the bathroom. She slowly made her way back into bed and under the sheets. She carefully snuggled up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "My love?" she pressed a kiss onto her back. "Are you awake?" She smiled at the sight of the blonde's silk red nightgown.  
  
The blonde groaned sleepily. She turned around onto her other side, "Are you waking me up because you want to spoon?"  
  
"You already know me so well..." Catra turned onto her side and blushed softly to herself.  
  
Adora slowly opened her eyes and looked towards her wife. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She leaned down and pressed a kiss into the feline's neck, "Mhm... good morning, my love," she smiled more.  
  
"Mhm, no..." The feline purred loudly as she snuggled up against her. "Good morning to you, birthday girl."  
  
The blonde giggled and snuggled closer. She laid her cheek against hers, "Thanks, Cat," she gleamed.  
  
Catra smiled and blushed more, "So, what does the birthday girl want to do this fine morning?"  
  
"I wanna spend it with my beautiful wife and my kids before anything else. Because knowing you, Bow, and Glimmer, you have something planned" Adora chuckled and moved her head. She placed some kisses on the cheek.  
  
"What? No," her feline wife quickly said. She turned to her head to the side, "Someone's in a good mood."  
  
The blonde laughed, "Well, if you allowed me to, I would love to give my wife a good morning kiss like always."  
  
Catra giggled, "Wait. No, I want to give it to you, it's your birthday" she turned around and locked lips with her wife. She moved a hand in her loose blonde hair.  
  
Her blonde wife wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled and kissed her back, "Good morning..."  
  
"Good morning to you too, birthday girl," she smiled. She didn't hesitate to kiss back.  
  
Adora leaned in to kiss once again but stopped as she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Catra laughed and bopped her nose, "Looks like you are going to have to wait for your birthday treat."  
  
"Oh. So having sex with my wife on my birthday is a treat? Good to know" The blonde sat up.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean..." Catra purred. "Having my hands run across your body, causing you to have goosebumps," she ran her hand down the blonde's clothed thigh.  
  
Adora held in her breath and looked down towards her wife. 

The feline moved her skirt fabric up and moved closer to her. "And kissing every inch of your perfect skin," she leaned down and pressed kisses onto her thigh.  
  
"Cat..." the blonde's breath hitched and whispered. "I-"  
  
"All that has to wait because someone's at the door" Catra pulled away. 

Adora blushed madly and moved her skirt back down. She cleared her throat, "Uh, come in!"  
  
An 8-year-old Finn walked in, holding their 3-year-old sister Mara's hand. They smiled at their blonde mother, "Happy birthday, Mama!" They both exclaimed.  
  
The blonde giggled, "Oh my loves! Come over here!" She held her arms out towards them.  
  
Finn smiled and picked up their sister. They rushed over and the both of them got onto the bed. They hugged their mom.  
  
Adora chuckled and placed kisses on their heads, "My babies, thank you for the wonderful surprise."  
  
"We wanted to make sure that we told you happy birthday as soon as you woke up. So when I woke up, I heard you and mommy talking. I quickly woke up Mara, and we walked over here," the young feline said.  
  
"Well, I was thoroughly surprise," Adora gushed.  
  
"Well, kids, I was just about to make your mom some breakfast. Would you like to help me out?" Their feline mom suggested.  
  
"Yes!" The two kittens exclaimed.  
  
Adora blushed softly, "Are you sure you don't need any help? I would be happy to help you o-"  
  
"No need for any help" the feline put her finger on her lip to quiet her. "You just get in the shower and get all pretty because today is all about you!"  
  
Adora moved her wife's hand, "Fine. But only because you told me too" she kissed her nose. She looked at her kids, "I will see you, my babies" she bopped their noses. "Soon"  
  
Catra leaned over and pressed a kiss onto her cheek, "Go get dressed."  
————————————————————————  
Adora ran a hand through her hair as she stood under the water. She didn't think she would make it this far into her life. Well, she didn't imagine this would be the life she would be living.

She didn't think she would have her own family. Especially with her old feline best friend. She always thought she would die with the Horde and for the Horde. But then she thought she would die for the Rebellion. Now, she has a life she never thought she would live. She picked up her loofah.  
  
Catra quickly and quietly opened the door to the bathroom. She walked over to the sink. She placed a nicely wrapped box on top of the sink as she made sure not to make so much noise.  
  
"Is someone there?" The blonde quickly asked.  
  
The feline cursed to herself. She looked towards the shower, "Yeah, it's me, babe!"  
  
"Oh, Cat, you scared me!"  
  
"I just needed to grab something from the cabinet. The kids and I just finished up making breakfast, and I needed some lotion."  
  
"You put on lotion?"  
  
"Uh. Of course. How do you think I keep this luscious skin of mine this wonderful?"  
  
"Whatever you say, babe."  
  
Catra blushed softly, "Are you almost done?" She pulled off her grey sweatshirt.  
  
"Almost done. I'm just rinsing off my body."

She reached under the cabinet and pulled out the pregnancy test from earlier. She hid it in her pocket of her pants she took off. She walked over. She pushed the black and white shower curtain to the side a bit, "Hm, mind if I take your place?"

"My love... you have been seeking me all morning," Adora blushed softly. She moved to the side to let her come in.  
  
"What can I say?" the feline got in beside her. "I'm a tease."  
  
Adora pulled her close, "Oh, you never did change. Must I remind you of our first Princess Prom,"  
  
Catra purred, "Hm... how could I forget?" She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I also remember you having a lustful dream about it,"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Sparkles let me have a peek at your old journals" she laced her fingers into the girl's hair. "You dreamt about me too many times."  
  
"Well, are we finally going to do something, or are you going to keep leading me on...?" The blonde leaned down and kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Someone has to watch the kids," the feline said as a whisper as she leaned her head back. "And guess who finished their shower already..." she patted the blonde's back.  
  
Adora groaned, "Is this your idea of teasing me? Especially on my birthday?"  
  
"I promise that we will later. Trust me, love"  
  
The blonde nodded and chuckled, "Fine" she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Love you," she got out of the shower.  
  
"Love you too," the feline giggled softly. She grabbed her shampoo.  
  
Adora reached towards the sink for her towel but froze as she noticed the gift box. She looked back towards the shower, "Cat? Did you leave this box on the sink?"  
  
"Oh! That's for you! The kids and I picked it out for you to wear today! Wear your hair down too!"  
  
The blonde grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her chest, "My hair..." she mumbled to herself. She picked up the box.  
————————————————————————  
The feline hummed to herself as she picked up the dirty dishes from the table. She looked at the kids who sat at the table, still finishing up their drinks, "Did you guys enjoy breakfast today?"

Finn nodded quickly, "Yes, I did, mommy! Those waffles were awesome!"  
  
Catra chuckled and looked towards her daughter, "What did you think, Mara?" she placed her dishes into the sink.  
  
"I liked it, mommy," Mara said giggly. She put down her pink sippy cup.

"Well, of course, it was good! My kids helped me make it."

"Uh, Cat! I don't know about this outfit you and the kids picked!" Adora called from the stairs.

Finn looked over towards their feline mom, "You gave her one of her presents already?" They said excitedly.  
  
"Why yes! She was taking a shower, and I left it on the sink for her as a surprise" Catra chuckled.  
  
Adora came down the stairs and walked into the dining room, "What do you think?"  
  
The blonde dressed in a crimson red jumpsuit with a choker neckline and frills running on the sides. In the same red-colored heels and her hair loose past her shoulders. Lastly, her golden tiara on her head.  
  
"Mama, you look pretty," Mara said while clapping her hands together.  
  
Adora chuckled, "Aw, thank you, darling" she walked over and kissed her head.  
  
Finn noticed the feline's deep blush and giggled, "What do you think mommy? How does Mama look?"  
  
The feline bit her lip and chuckled nervously, "U-Uh..." she cleared her throat. "I think she looks- uh" she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel.  
  
The young feline looked at their blonde mom, "I think you left mommy speechless."  
  
"I can see that sweet pea." Adora giggled.  
  
Catra blushed deeper and cleared her throat, "How about we give Mama some of her presents before we head over to Bright Moon?"  
  
"Yes!" Finn and Mara cheered loudly.  
————————————————————————  
Mara giggled, "Can I give Mama mine first?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Only if it's okay to Finn."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Catra chuckled and picked up the baby feline, "Come on, you can sit on Mama's lap while you give it to her.  
  
The blonde giggled and held out her arms, "Come on. I got you."  
  
Mara squealed as she felt her blonde wrap her arms around her tightly.  
  
Adora peppered kisses on her cheek, "My darling baby" she moved the girl's blonde hair back.  
  
Catra handed a box to her wife, "Here, here's Mara's gift" she smiled.  
  
"Let's see what the darling baby got me."  
  
"I hope you like it, mama."  
  
"Whatever you got me, I am going to love it" The blonde unwrapped the golden wrapped box and took off the white bow. She removed the lid and gasped at the sight inside, "Oh Mara..." she pulled out a small gold picture frame.  
  
She smiled widely at the sight of the drawing the baby feline had made. A drawing of the whole family. Adora in She-Ra form, Catra, and Finn right next to her in some everyday clothes, and lastly, Swift Wind.  
  
Adora chuckled, "Oh love, this is beautiful! This is going on my nightstand with the picture of your mommy and me," she bopped her nose.  
  
"Auntie Glimmer helped me get the frame," Mara giggled.  
  
"Well, I am just going to have to thank her when I see her" The blonde chuckled. "Thank you, baby."  
  
Finn got up excitedly, "Can I go, next mommy?" They looked at their feline mom.  
  
"Of course, go ahead," Catra chuckled.  
  
The young feline walked over and handed a smaller red velvet box, "Uncle Bow helped me get it."  
  
"Your auntie and uncle really had a hand in your presents this year," Adora chuckled as she took ahold of the box.  
  
Finn rubbed their arm, "I hope you like it. I got the idea after you showed us some of the photos from your wedding.."  
  
The blonde blushed and looked down towards the box. She gasped, "Oh Finn..." she looked up. "It's a ring! With a blue peony!" She took out the golden banded ring with a baby blue resin peony.  
  
"Aww, our wedding flower" Catra smiled.  
  
Adora chuckled and handed the ring to Finn, "Do you want to put the ring on me?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes!" They cheered and took the ring in their hand.  
  
Adora held up her right hand, "Go ahead and put it on my middle finger," she pointed.  
  
The young feline smiled and slowly slipped the ring onto their mom's finger. "Does it fit you?"  
  
Adora clenched her hand into a fist and opened her hand back up, "It fits perfectly," she gleamed.  
  
Finn clapped their hands together, "Yay!"  
  
Catra reached behind the couch, "My turn" she smiled. She pulled out a birthday bag.  
  
"Cat, you didn't have to get me anything. You know that..." The blonde chuckled.  
  
"Like I wouldn't get my wife anything for her birthday. You always do for mine" Catra smiled. "Go ahead" she handed her the bag.  
  
Adora smiled and looked towards the baby feline on her lap, "Mama is going to move you really quickly, love" she kissed her cheek. She helped her off and sat her down right next to her.  
  
Mara giggled and watched her two moms.  
  
The blonde laughed, "I swear, Mara is one of the giggliest babies I have ever met" she picked up the bag to put it on her lap, but her feline wife stopped her.  
  
Catra sat down on her lap, "Thank you for clearing a spot for me."  
  
Adora laughed, "Babe! I moved Mara so I can open this present. Your present?"  
  
"Well, you can just use me as a holder then" she placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes playfully and placed the bag on the feline's lap. "Here"  
  
Catra smiled and chuckled, "What a smartass you are."  
  
"I mean you offered," Adora bopped her nose. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small silver picture frame. "Cat..." she ran her hand against the glass to see a picture she hadn't seen in years.  
  
She looked at the sight of the feline and her when they were still girlfriends living in Bright Moon. It was one of the pictures they had taken on her first birthday after the war and with Catra. The photo of the two girls slow dancing on the dance floor in the garden. Catra dressed in a black velvet suit with a white silk top and Adora dressed in a Burgundy red mermaid fitted dress.  
  
"Where did you get this, love?" Adora showed the older feline that sat on her lap.  
  
"Sparkles and I found it in your old room the other day. We found it wedged in a book. So I thought I would frame it, and you can put it on the vanity." Catra smiled.  
  
"It's perfect" The blonde kissed her lips gently.  
  
"Gross!" their two kids said at the same time. They giggled.  
  
Catra smiled and kissed her back. She looked towards their kids, "When you guys find someone to date and marry, and you kiss in front of us. We are going to do the same thing," she teased.  
  
"Settle down, Cat," Adora laughed. She moved the bag off the feline's lap but felt that there was still something inside. She looked back to the bag, "What?" she reached inside and pulled out a gold medium-sized box with a sparkly red bow. "Babe"  
  
"Don't say anything about it until you open it because I'm not returning it" Her feline wife crossed her arms.  
  
The blonde bopped the feline's nose and untied the bow. She slowly removed the lid and gasped the gift inside, "Catra..." she pulled a golden bracelet.  
  
The feline's gift consisted of a gold charm bracelet with different charms that resembled different parts of the blonde's life. A charm that looked like She-Ra's sword. A charm of a pink hydrangea, the flowers in the field Catra proposed in. A blue peony was their wedding flower. A charm resembled the failsafe from the Heart of Etheria. A charm that resembled her steed Swift Wind. Lastly, two golden hearts, one engraved with Finn's name and the second one engraved with Mara's name.  
  
Adora sniffled, "Oh, it's beautiful" she smiled and hugged her wife tightly.  
  
"Do you like it?" Catra said as she rubbed her back. "The kids helped me plan what charms we were going to get for it."

The blonde chuckled, "I love it" she kissed her cheek. She looked towards the box and the bracelet, "You guys are so sweet and so thoughtful..." she trailed off. "Oh wait, a charm fell off the bracelet." She reached into the box. She pulled out a golden heart, similar to Finn and Mara's charm.  
  
Catra noticed, "Um no. That's an extra charm that we are going to add later." she chuckled nervously.  
  
"A charm for later? What are you planning for this one?" Adora questioned as she held up the charm.  
  
Catra took a deep breath and smiled softly. It was time to tell her the big news. She just had to give it to her straight, "Adora..." she grabbed her hands.  
  
Adora smiled, "What? What is it?" She tilted her head.  
  
The feline blushed, "I-I'm pregnant..."  
  
The blonde gasped, "No. No, you're not!" she pulled her hands away and moved the gifts onto the coffee table in front of them. "Are you?"

Catra nodded and reached into her pocket. She handed her the pink stick from the morning, "I first took a test a few weeks ago, then I went to the doctor, and then today," she faced her. "I'm really pregnant, Adora."  
  
Adora took the stick in her hands and looked at the stick. She teared up at the sight of the positive sign. She let out a sob as quickly hugged the feline. She kissed the top of her head.  
  
Catra teared up and latched onto her blonde wife. She sniffled. She gasped as she heard the girl's cries, "My love, are you crying?"  
  
The blonde nodded, "I just thought.. we wouldn't be able to get pregnant again after everything we went through with Mara's birth and how hard it was to get pregnant with her," she looked up to her. She placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm just really glad and happy that we are having another baby."   
  
"Me too love," The feline sniffled and laughed. She moved her hands to her cheeks and kissed her gently.  
  
Adora smiled and held the back of her head. She kissed her back, "I love you so much" she leaned her forehead against hers. She chuckled as her tears kept calling  
  
Finn held up their hand and cleared their throat, "Mama? Mommy? Why are you guys crying?"   
  
The blonde chuckled and wiped her cheek, "Because your mommy just told me that she's pregnant. Meaning you guys are going to get another baby sibling."   
  
The young feline gasped, "I'm having another sibling?"  
  
Catra chuckled, "Yes, baby. You are!"   
  
"Did you hear that, Mara? We are getting another sibling!"   
  
Mara squealed, "Yay!"   
  
Catra moved off the girl's lap and sat down next to her. She snuggled into her side and purred. She grabbed her hand, "How are you feeling?" she kissed her cheek.   
  
"Like this is the best birthday that I have had in a while," Adora wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Like I have the best family in the whole wide world."   
  
Catra chuckled and snuggled closer. She moved and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. She took the blonde's hand and placed it on her stomach. "We're really having another baby"

"Yes we are, my love. Yes, we are" The blonde kissed the top of her head. "Never forget that I love you." she rubbed her thumb against the feline's clothed stomach.

The feline smiled and purred against her wife, "Never forget that I love you too."  
  
Adora pulled away and giggled. She looked towards their kids, "Come on, family hug!" she held out her arms.  
  
Finn and Mara giggled and got up. They rushed over and quickly hugged their moms.   
  
Adora smiled, "I love you guys." She squeezed them.   
  
"We love you too!" the two kittens exclaimed.   
  
"Happy birthday, love..." Catra smiled and kissed her cheek.   
  
The family snuggled close and relaxed. None of them pulling away. Just happy to be where they are.


	7. Dance Captains: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 16-year-old Adora White finally achieved her goal of being dance captain for the Moon Valley High School Hyenas. A goal she has been working for since her freshman year and was able to complete just before her junior year started. All is well until she sees a face that makes her blood boil. A certain Catra Rivers. Her former best friend.  
> A 16-year-old Catra Rivers is one of the youngest ever dance captain for the East Valley High School Wildcats. Just before her junior year, she got promoted from being assistant captain to be the head captain.   
> The two girls find themselves in the middle of a rivalry their schools have been going through for years. Always competing with one another, and this year, they happen to be dance captains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am starting a new story here on Ao3 and Wattpad! The Prologue is now out in its own book! The book title is "Dance Captains" on Ao3! and the title "Dance Captains: Catradora high school au~" on Wattpad. I am posting the prologue here so you can see what you think! Then if you enjoy it, you can go ahead and check it out and wait for the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

"I'm going to be so late!" A 16-year-old Adora White said as she noticed the time on the microwave.

It was Adora's first day as the Moon Valley High School Hyenas' varsity team dance captain. She had spent her freshman and sophomore year working her way to the top, and in the end, her teammates and coach picked her. It was one of her greatest dreams for the longest time besides finding herself a good girlfriend.

Today was the day she was going to meet the other dance captains from the neighboring school districts for lunch so they can have "common ground." It was stupid to her, in her opinion. As much as they all tried, each team always had a set rivalry with another team all the time. Lately, Moon Valley's rivals were the East Valley High School Wildcats. Always neck and neck whenever they were competing, or whenever they were in each other's presence.

All she could hope for this year was not running into any problems with anyone.

"Bye, mom!" she yelled towards the living room area of her two-story house. She grabbed her car keys and her black leather bag as she ran out the door. She rushed over to her white Jeep and climbed in.

Her mind seemed to be all over the place today. Her day started by waking up late, tripping over her brother Adam's skateboard, her having to-do a list of chores in the morning before she had to go, and most unsettling of all, getting a message from a certain Catra Rivers on Instagram.

She and Catra Rivers used to be the best of friends when they were little, yet a week after Catra's 12th birthday, Adora found out her family was moving to a different town because of her mother getting a job with the local school district and her father becoming a city official. It was hard for both of them. They both promised to keep in touch, yet they adapted to their own lives in their schools. That was their ultimate downfall.

_Catrarivers469: Hey_

That was the message notification she received during the night. They haven't had a full conversation in four years, and all she says was "Hey." She didn't bother answering her.

She buckled herself in and drove off to the local hotel. Of course, she would be late on her first day. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her steering wheel as she arrived at the traffic stop before her destination. She glanced at her radio for the time.

_'12:45. Damn, I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago!'_

She quickly made her turn as the light turned green. She pulled up to the eighteen stories tall hotel and parked in the front parking area. As she ran towards the front doors, she fixed the skirt of the candy apple red dress she had chosen to wear that day. Her bedazzled high heels clicking behind her as she ran. Her loose sandy blonde hair clipped up with golden rose pins flowing behind her.

After asking for directions from the front desk, she walked down the open pink crystal lobby to one of the large meeting rooms. As soon as she opened the door, she noticed all the eyes landing on her. She chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry. I was having a rough morning," she cleared her throat and walked towards the large table in the middle of the room.

Adora's team coach, Mrs. Angella Moon, chuckled, "It's okay, darling. We just got started talking. Your seat has a place card with your name on it."

The blonde quickly nodded and made her way to the only empty seat at the table. She hung the purse on the side of her chair and took a seat. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she adjusted her seating arrangement. While listening to the conversations around her, one voice stood out along them all. A voice that seems to make her shoulders tense up and send a chill down her spine. She looked up and gasped at the sight in front of her.

A certain feline girl who turned to the right caught her attention. The girl in front of her was no other than Catra Rivers. Her former best friend. The girl who texted her last night. The girl with who she hasn't had a real conversation in years.

 _'What is she doing here?'_ she thought to herself as she watched the people around her.

_'Does she even know it's me in front of her?'_

_'Did she make one of the captains for Crimson?'_

_'Might as well be nice to the people around me before I talk to her,'_

She turned to the girl who seems to be as quiet as her, "Hi!"

The tall, buff girl turned to her, "Oh hey," she chuckled softly.

"My name's Adora, and I go to Moon Valley High. Nice to meet you," the blonde held out her hand towards her.

The girl took her hand, "I'm Huntara. I go to Crimson High," she shook her hand back. "Nice to meet you too." she looked up and down the blonde's figure. "You know, I would not have taken a girl like you to be a dance captain,"

Adora looked towards her, "I could say the same thing about you. I mean, I can only assume that you are talking about my muscles" she crossed her arms.

Huntara snorted, "Well, yes. I've always been judged about being muscular and being tall. It's nice to have someone just like me," she nudged her.

"Yeah, it is," Adora said with a small smile. She looked towards her old feline friend in front of her. Her heart yearned to talk to her. But, she wasn't about to cause a scene in front of everyone.

Huntara noticed the blonde's lingering eyes and chuckled, "Scoping out your competition or what?" she picked up her water.

Adora snapped out of her thoughts, "What? No. Wait, what?" she turned to face her. "Catra has always been with Crimson, on your dance team for the last couple of years. I should know because I always saw her. I just thought you brought your co-captain,"

"No, well, Catra was part of our team for the past couple of years, but she moved schools towards the end of last school year." Huntara chuckled. She looked towards the feline, "She's the captain for East Valley."

Adora felt her heart drop, "East Valley? The Wildcats?" she could have thrown up right there.

Huntara nodded, "Those are the ones. Why do you think I asked if you were scoping out the competition,"

The blonde looked back towards the feline and closed her eyes, "This day couldn't be going any worse," she leaned back against her chair.

She couldn't wrap her head around the whole idea of hating Catra. They knew everything about each other. Their favorite colors, their favorite cartoons, their sexualities, their favorite subjects, and so much more than a best friend could know. Of course, they were rivals on the dance floor before, but now their schools had a rivalry. Something that forces them not to be friends or even attempt to be friendly.

She opened her mouth to speak but saw one of the other coaches stand up, a Ms. Minerva Queen.

Ms. Queen cleared her throat, "Okay everyone, settle down" she smiled as she saw everyone quiet down.

"Okay, welcome everyone to the annual dance captain's luncheon! Where we all try to get to know one another and hopefully try to get along," she chuckled.

"Before serving today's meal, I would like to share some news." She picked up a notepad.

"Before arriving today, I received a call from the organizers of our first dance competition that is to take place next month. They have told me about the certain... changes that are going to take place."

Catra tilted her head, "Well, what kind of changes?" she crossed her arms.

Adora bit her bottom lip harshly, _'Please don't let it be anything too drastic,'_ she thought to herself as she watched the feline move her hair. She took a sip of her water.

Ms. Queen chuckled, "I was just about to get there, Ms. Rivers," she smiled. "For this competition, you will not be competing the way that you are all used to,"

She fixed her glasses, "Here," she held up her notepad. "Here is what they said," She read,

"Dance captains will choreograph a dance routine to the song that has been assigned to them and will perform them in a dance battle style. Meaning, two teams will face each other and take turns performing their choreographed dance routine, essentially "trading the spotlight." In the end, the dance captains will shake hands and walk off the stage in a sign of good faith. The results will be revealed at the end of the whole competition."

The lady nodded, "I know this seems very high stakes for your first competition, but it doesn't hurt to spice things up sometimes."

Huntara looked towards the lady, "Okay. If we are dancing with one another, which teams are competing against each other?"

"Well, they have not provided me with the songs that each team will dance, but I guess I can tell you guys the pairs," Ms. Queen nodded.

She flipped through pages, "Okay, so, we have Ms. Huntara with Ms. Alyssa, DT with Ms. Lisa, Ms. Starla with Ms. Maria," she kept reading down the long list. "Ms. Adora with..."

Adora bit her lip, _'I mean, she is only halfway down the list. There's no way-'_

"Ms. Catra," Ms. Queen smiled. She kept reading the names.

Adora felt sick to her stomach. She quickly got up.

The people in the room looked towards her. Catra noticed her and got up, "Adora?"

The blonde's thoughts were running through her head a thousand miles an hour. She backed up and tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. How do you talk to someone you haven't heard from in years? She looked towards Huntara then Catra again. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She ran into the bathroom and one of the stalls.

She felt her throat burn as she felt tears weld up in her eyes. She leaned against the walls of the stall as she sniffled.

Why was this happening to her after all this time? Why did this have to happen to her? On today of all days? As much as she wanted to talk to Catra, this rivalry was only going to prevent her. She used to love her for crying out loud. How was she expected to throw out their history for this?

She balled up her fists but gasped as she heard the door of the bathrooms open. She covered her mouth and tried not to make any noises.

Catra peeked into the blue crystal bathroom. She walked in, closing the door softly behind her. "Adora?" she looked around. She crouched down and noticed the blonde's red heels, "I know you're in here. Your shoes give it away, dork,"

Adora chuckled to herself at the name the feline called her. Of course, that would be the nickname she remembers. She sighed and walked out of the stall, "Hey..."

Catra got up and crossed her arms, "Hey Adora," she cleared her throat.

The blonde bit her lip. How do you talk to someone you haven't spoken to in so long? "You look good,"

"Well, because we are supposed to look presentable. I guess I do," the feline joked. "You look just as great, considering the event," she looked towards the blonde.

Adora chuckled, "Thanks..." she looked down to the floor and kicked the ground with the edge of her heel. "I didn't know you went to East Valley now,"

Catra nodded, "I transferred towards the end of the year. Too much happened at Crimson... I needed a fresh start," she sighed.

"Look, Catra, I never wanted to-"

"Leave me?" Catra looked towards her. "Or the fact that we stopped talking for years and we only just looked at each other at dance competitions?"

Adora backed up, "Hey, wait a minute now. You could have easily kept in touch. You know my social media handles because you messaged me last night!"

Catra scoffed, "So you did see my message. Well, can I ask why you didn't answer?"

"How do you talk to the person you haven't spoken to in years! You just said 'Hey' out of nowhere! I was thrown off-guard!" Adora crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe by saying "Hi Catra" or "Hey" back! Perfect Adora White doesn't know how to start a conversation. Would you look at that?" the feline said sarcastically.

Adora gasped, "Oh well, look, it's Catra Rivers, the girl who blames others for her mistakes. When it was her fault as well!"

Catra shook her head, "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who promised to come up and visit once in a while, the one who didn't tell the other when they changed phone numbers, nor the one who flat out changed her life and left everything in the past in the dirt" she teared up.

"You left me, Adora, not the other way around."

Adora tensed up, "Like I had a choice! You make it seem like I wanted to leave you! I never wanted to! You don't know how hard it was to leave you behind! How I wished I could have stayed behind!"

"Well, I had a hard time believing that when I see pictures of you hanging out with your new best buddies, laughing, cheering, smiling, and more. I don't think you understand what I went through when you left! The things I had to go through! But of course, little miss perfect has everything good coming her way!" The feline hissed.

Adora shook her head, "You have it all wrong, Catra. I lost my best friend just like you did. Stop trying to make it seem like all the pain revolves only around you! We both lost each other!"

"Well, it's a little hard to guess that when all I see is you hanging out with your new friends. I guess someone just happened to move on faster than the other did. With you being a people pleaser and all." Catra narrowed her eyes at her.

Adora, taken aback by the feline's comment, "Last time I checked, I wasn't a people pleaser."

The feline shook her head, "You are not the same Adora White from years ago,"

The blonde backed up, "I grew up. It's time you did too," she walked up to the door.

Catra turned to her, "Well, I guess it makes sense that we are competing against each other. Maybe I can finally stop being second best to the bitch of the century."

Adora teared up and closed her eyes, "Go to hell, Catra" she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She started walking, trying to hold back her tears. She walked past the meeting room she was supposed to be in and went straight to the exit of the hotel.

Her thoughts were all over the place once again. She thought maybe she could have gotten through to Catra, but both of them were still in pain from her departure years ago. Why couldn't she have just listened to her? Maybe they wouldn't have said some of the things that were said. Now, all Adora could feel was pain and rage. Her rage was enough to keep her going.

If Catra wanted to fight, she wasn't going to stop kicking until she was on top. If she wants to play dirty, then she was going to play dirty back. If she doesn't want to go back to the way things were, then. She wasn't going to keep trying.

She climbed into the driver seat of the car and placed her bag in the seat next to her. She turned on the radio to her favorite Broadway station, put on her brown sunglasses, and drove straight home.

_'Maybe I should take Swift Wind out on a ride later today. Right now, I just need a nap or to hit something,'_

_'Or maybe when I get home, I will have millions of text messages that I will have to answer from Mrs. Moon or Glimmer asking where am I, where have I gone, or why did I leave?'_

She stopped at the stoplight before her neighborhood and sighed. She ran her thumb against a scar in her inner wrist of her right arm. A scar from the last time Catra grabbed her wrist. To give her one last hug before moving.

_"Make sure you stay in touch! I will try to make sure I am around for your birthday," The 12-year-old feline said as she gave her blonde best friend one last squeeze._

_"I promise I will try," A 12-year-old Adora said as she pulled away. "Remember, nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other." she held up her pinky._

_"You are such a dork" Catra hooked her pinky with her. "But a dork that I love."_

_"I love you too, Catra," she said as tears welled up in her eyes._

_The feline grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug once again._

_Adora winced but didn't want to pull away. But with the feline latched on her and purring, she sucked up her tears in the meantime._

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the light turn green.

She pulled into the driveway of her two-story house and got out of her car. She shook her head and climbed out. She walked down the brownstone walkway, letting the wind go through the skirt of her dress and her hair.

"Welcome back, Ms. Adora," A brunette young lady gardener said as the blonde walked past the house's front red rose garden. She smiled.

"Thank you, Eira," the girl smiled. "How are the roses today?"

"Oh, they are just lovely. You are doing an amazing job when I'm not here," the lady chuckled. She carefully snipped one of the roses out. She handed it to the blonde, "It looks like you could use it"

Adora chuckled and nodded, "I do," she looked down at the flower. She took a deep breath, taking in the rose's sweet scent.

"Your parents took your brother out, thinking that you were going to be out longer," the gardener explained.

"I was going to be out longer, but-" The blonde cut herself off. "It's a long story," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm almost done here. If you want, I can fix us up some snacks, and you can tell me why you are in such a down mood" She wiped her hands on her apron.

"I would really like that," Adora admitted.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Eira."

"You would probably still have an amazing rose garden," the lady teased. "I would do anything for you, Ms. Adora. You are the one that got me this job after all."

Adora smiled and nodded, "I should let you finish. I will be in my room putting my pajamas back on, and then I will meet you downstairs"

"Sounds like a plan," The brunette smiled and quickly went back to work.

The blonde smiled and walked into the tall white brick house. She went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She let her mind wander as she picked up a fresh set of white cotton pajamas. She thought back to the recent fight she had with the feline as she slid on her shorts. She quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and put her music on shuffle.

She scoffed as "Just for a Moment" came on, "You have got to be kidding me" she shrugged and continued to change into her tank top. She carefully took off her roses pins, her watch and let her hair down.

She grabbed a small gold vase from under her bathroom sink and set up her new rose next to her bed. She slipped on some pink bunny slippers and grabbed her white fuzzy blanket. She walked down the stairs and sighed.

Eira walked into the house and noticed the blonde walking, "Now, why are you so down?"

Adora took a deep breath, "I saw Catra for the first time in 4 years."


	8. Cuddles for Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not failing to complete her promise to her feline girlfriend, Adora tries to make it up to her by spending the rest of the afternoon with her as a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! While looking at the past couple of one-shots, I noticed that they were very Adora dominated. So today, I bring you "Catra getting spoiled with love". This is a non-song one-shot. Meaning, this is only a straight storyline with no song to follow or lyrics like my past one-shots! I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> CW: Mentions of food

Catra rubbed her eyes with the edge of her hands after waking up from one of her daily naps. She yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs. She slowly sat up and looked towards the left of her to see if her blonde girlfriend had indeed come to join her in her slumber. She sighed as she noticed the empty spot.

"Where did that blonde dummy go?" her tail flicked to the side as she looked around the pink bedroom. She slowly stood up and walked over to the tall windows, pulling the curtains open to let some more of the sunlight come in. She walked past the waterfall and to her closet. She hummed as she went through her different drawers. Looking for something that happened to be important to her. Her sketchbook.  
  
The feline had taken up painting and drawing as a past time while Adora was in meetings without her. She would sit at the balcony outside their room, by the waterfall, on the bed, at the blonde's desk and drawing whatever came to mind. Melog, her friends, the princesses, different nature sights, her blonde girlfriend, or anything that fit her mood. Perfuma was the one that suggested it as part of her therapy. No one really knew about it. She thought she would be made fun of. Hence, the hidden sketchbook in the closet.  
  
She peeked out from the closet as she heard the doors of the bedroom open.  
  
Adora peeked inside to notice the empty pink cushiony bed. She slowly looked to the side and jumped at the sight of her glaring girlfriend. "Hey Cat..." she chuckled nervously.  
  
"Hey, Adora," Her tail flicking to the side sharply. She crossed her arms. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I-" The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. "I know I said I would come up and take a nap with you, but Glimmer needed some help setting up for the guests that are stopping by later on tonight. I promise I was planning to come spend the afternoon with you" she held up her hand.  
  
Catra raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She crossed her arms. _'We both know how you are with promises'_ she thought to herself.  
  
"Yup, and I even brought you something to make it up to you!" She admitted.  
  
"Really? Now, what could you have possibly brought me that would make up for the fact that you missed naptime today?"  
  
Adora stepped outside and pulled in a small food service bus cart filled with different kinds of the feline's favorite foods. Different kinds of berries, a couple different finger sandwiches, finger foods, some small teacakes, and lastly of all, lemonade. "I know you missed lunch as well, so I thought I would bring you some of your favorite foods. I know how hungry you tend to get."  
  
The feline blushed softly and tapped her finger against her arm. As much as she was upset at the dumb blonde for not coming up to take a nap with her after the day she had, it was still a kind gesture in the end. She kicked the floor as she looked down, "I suppose I can forgive you this time."  
  
Her girlfriend smiled widely. She closed the door and carefully pushed the cart over to their bed.   
  
Catra smiled as she watched the girl got onto the bed and patted the spot next to her. She walked over and crawled onto the bed. She patted the girl's lap, "Move your legs."  
  
Adora chuckled and moved her legs apart.  
  
The feline chuckled and sat down in the spot meant for her. She kissed her cheek. She snuggled up against her blonde girlfriend, "Mhm, you smell good" she buried her face into the crook of her neck.  
  
Adora squealed and giggled, "Cat, I'm ticklish!"  
  
"I know, princess. Why do you think I'm doing it?" She looked up. "But also because you actually smell really good."  
  
The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She rubbed her hand against the feline's arm. She looked towards the cart of food, "What would you like to munch on first?"  
  
Catra picked up her head and looked towards the food. Her tail flicked to the side, "Hm, maybe the steamed buns..." she bit her lip.  
  
"Of course, anything you want" she reached over and picked up the plate of food. 2 perfect steamed buns filled with meats, veggies and still warm to the touch. She handed it to the girl, "Here you go babe,"  
  
She picked up one of the soft buns and took a small bite of it.   
  
Adora smiled and kissed the side of her head. She rested her head on the girl's shoulder. She loved to watch her eat. Eat well at least. In the Fright Zone, the girl wouldn't eat in fear of Shadow Weaver or just because she didn't think she deserved it.

Catra picked up the second bun and handed it to the blonde, "I'm not going to eat alone, am I?" She smiled. "Besides, you have brought me plenty of food that I plan to share with my dumb girlfriend."  
  
"I am not dumb" she took the bun. She took a bite.  
  
"Sure you aren't" she placed a kiss on her lips before going back to her food.  
————————————————————————  
Adora smiled softly as she held up a blueberry, "You want the last one, babe?"  
  
The blonde now up against the golden headboard. The two of them in a loving embrace.  
  
The feline laying back onto her girlfriend's chest and sitting on her lap.  
  
Their legs intertwined with each other.  
  
Catra giggled as she nodded. She leaned up and took the berry out of the girl's hand. She purred more as she leaned back down against the girl's chest.  
  
The blonde chuckled and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her cheek, "Feeling better?"  
  
The feline nodded and leaned her head onto Adora's cheek. "One of the better dates we have had in a while." she purred.  
  
"Aww, well, anything for you, love" Adora smiled.  
  
"Thanks... I mean. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."  
  
"Cat! Of course, I wanted to do this for you. I love you. Of course, I would be willing to do anything for you. Especially to make it up to you for not coming to nap with you after I said I would." She placed a kiss into the girl's short soft hair.   
  
The feline looked down and at their intertwined fingers. She wrapped her tail around the girl's leg, "Adora, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"You know how you asked me the other day if I wanted to get my hair trimmed, and I said yes?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, and I was wondering if... I could grow out my hair instead?"  
  
Adora smiled, "Really? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean. Yeah, I got used to my short hair, but I always preferred my long hair better. And it just reminds me too much of Prime..." she looked away.  
  
"Oh, Catra... you don't have to ask me permission to grow out your hair! If this is really what you want. I'm going to be there every step of the way. And I am going to love seeing it again."  
  
Catra purred loudly as she turned around to face the girl. She leaned in and quickly kissed her.  
  
The blonde kissed her back. She smiled against her soft lips, "God, you are so beautiful..."  
  
"No... I'm really not." Catra blushed softly. She pulled away and looked down.  
  
"Babe..." she placed a gentle hand under her chin. She lifted her head, so their eyes met.  
  
Adora's cool blue/grey eyes locked with the feline's mismatch blue and yellow eyes.  
  
"You are beautiful. Nothing is going to change that. If you grow out your hair, if you put on a little weight, or dress differently..." the blonde moved her hand to the girl's cheek. "I'm still going to see you as the most beautiful girl in my life."  
  
The feline leaned against her hand and purred, "My love..." she blushed madly. She was used to Adora's high praises, but they always seem to bring a smile to her face.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too..." Catra hugged her.  
  
Adora kissed the top of her head as she hugged her back.   
  
The feline looked up to her and giggled. She wrapped her tail around the girl's leg. She stayed curled up in her lover's arms. Enjoying the scent coming off Adora. Her sweet scent that seem to always be around her, mixed with her rose and lavender scented soaps. She closed her eyes.

\----   
  
"So," The blonde spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I got you a little present," she kissed one of the girl's ears.   
  
"What? Adora, you didn't have to get me anything," Her ears fluttered at the soft kiss. She opened her eyes and looked up towards her.  
  
"Yes, I did, now close your eyes."  
  
Catra smiled and closed her eyes. She held out her hands. 

The blonde leaned over and reached into her nightstand. She pulled out a new sketchbook wrapped in a red ribbon, tied into a neat bow. She placed it into the girl's hand. "Now open them!"  
  
The feline opened her one of her eyes and looked down at the gift in her hands. She gasped. "How did you-"  
  
"I accidentally saw your book in your closet when I was putting some of your clothes away. But I didn't look through it! I wouldn't do that to you. But I thought I would get you a new one in case you needed some more space.."  
  
Catra smiled and looked back down at the book. She bit her lip excitedly, "Thank you, Adora..." she chuckled.  
  
"Of course, my love..." she bopped her nose.  
  
"You have officially made up the fact that you did not come to take a nap with me!" The feline exclaimed. "You are hereby released to do whatever you want."  
  
"Oh? Whatever I want?" The blonde raised an eyebrow as she placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Yes, whatever you want," Catra chuckled as she kissed her back.  
  
"What if you....are what I want to do?" she wrapped her arms around the girl's smaller waist.  
  
"Then... that falls into the same category" The feline put her gift on the nightstand.  
  
"Oh... then that is exactly what I want to do..." the blonde locked lips with the feline's once again.  
  
"I'm all yours then, babe." she chuckled and kissed her back. 

Adora smiled and quickly flipped them around.  
  
"Ah! Adora!"  
  
The blonde looked down at the girl, "Yes, my love?"   
  
Catra blushed, "I love you, I really do."  
  
Adora smiled, "I love you too."  
  
The girls giggled as they locked lips once again. Both continuing on the passion they had earlier that day. Both of them locking lips, laughing, smiling, and showing each other their pure love for each other. When it was time for them to have dinner with their other best friends, they couldn't help but laugh as the pair asked them what they did in the afternoon.  
  
Adora answered by simply saying, "Just showing Catra how much I appreciate her"


	9. Set it All Free (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high school AU. Catra, Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and the rest of the squad are all in the same high school. Adora, trying to keep her sexuality a secret dates a boy that Catra does not approve of. Meanwhile, both of the girls are hiding their true feelings for each other. After an event that upsets both the feline and Adora, Catra tries to help her get out of the situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I bring you guys a high school au two-part storyline! This first part is a non-song one-shot. Meaning, this is only a straight storyline with no song to follow or lyrics like my past one-shots! In this story, Adora starts off with a boyfriend, but it will all make sense towards the middle of this story! I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think of it! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Adora! Come on! You're going to be late!" Adora's mother, Marlena, pushed down the lever on the toaster.

"I'm coming, mom!" Adora put down her makeup brush. She got up from her vanity and smoothed out her skirt.

Adora was dressed in her school uniform that consists of a plaid skirt, a white button-up shirt, a crimson red tie, and a grey blazer. Underneath her skirt, she wore solid black pants to ensure her safety when she rides with Catra on her motorcycle. Her hair in a high ponytail with a small hair poof in the front. Lastly, to tie the whole outfit together, stud diamond earrings.

The blonde sighed, "Another day, another skirt" she shook her head and slipped on her plain black flats. She grabbed her phone and her backpack as she rushed out of her room. She ran down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, "Morning mama," she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Morning, sweetie. I see you chose to wear a skirt today, and I must say, you look beautiful, honey. But the pants, what's going on with that?" Marlena chuckled and smiled.

Adora laughed, "Remember? Catra's picking me up on her motorcycle today, so I have to wear pants under my skirt. Don't worry. I will take them off at school."

"I thought Eric was picking you up?"

"Just because he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean he's always going to pick me up" She took a piece of toasted bagel from her mother's plate. She took a bite and giggled.

Marlena gasped, "You know, I just made you some" she chuckled as she handed the blonde a napkin.

Adora laughed softly, "But it's not as fun as stealing it off your plate" she took the napkin.  
\--------------------------------------------  
"Catra! Come on! You're going to be late!", Catra's aunt, Sandra, called out for the feline.

"Coming mom!," Catra sighed as she put on her leather jacket. She looked in the mirror and admired herself. was dressed in her school uniform that consists of a white button-up shirt, crimson red tie, and the same colored red pants. "Well, at least she will like my hair," she ran her fingers through her long, loose, brown hair. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Morning, Aunt Sandra," she said towards the lady.

"Well, someone looks nice today," Sandra said as she looked up from her newspaper. "Are you planning to have breakfast this morning?" she sipped her coffee.

Catra shook her head and put an apple in her backpack, "Can't. I'm picking up Adora today."

Sandra chuckled, "Oh right...Adora," she winked.

"Seriously?" Catra groaned as she crossed her arms.

Sandra chuckled, "I'm sorry! My baby niece has her first crush, and it happens to be her childhood best friend!" she giggled.

Catra sighed and grabbed her helmet. "Aunt Sandra, we have been over this! I don't know if she likes girls besides she's dating Eric." she said while playing with her helmet's straps.

"That doesn't mean I can't root for you two" Sandra shrugged and got up.

Catra blushed and shook her head, "Bye, Auntie, love you" she kissed the lady's cheek and rushed out the front door. "Can't believe she still teases me about liking Adora," she said as she walked over to her motorcycle. She clipped on her helmet. She turned her bike on and drove off to the blonde's house.  
————————————————————  
Adora looked at the door as she heard the feline's motorcycle coming down the street. "Oh, Catra's here," she kissed her mom's cheek, "Bye, mama," she grabbed her helmet and rushed out the front door.

"Well, look at you, Princess. In your pretty skirt," Catra said as she pulled up to the blonde's driveway and parked. 

Adora rolled her eyes and clipped on her helmet, "Well, good morning to you too," she said as she sat down behind the feline. "No comments on my clothing, please" she wrapped her arms around the feline's waist.

Catra blushed a bright red, "Whatever you say" she picked up her brake. "Hold on tight" she backed up off the driveway and rode down the street to school.  
———————————————————  
Catra pulled up to the high school's parking lot and parked in front of the school. "Here we are," she said as she took off her helmet.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you today. Adora unwrapped her arms from the feline's waist and hopped off the bike. 

The feline chuckled, "You're welcome. What are best friends for?" She cringed to herself at the last part of her sentence.

The blonde laughed softly, "You're right about that," she said as she unclipped her helmet. "Oh, before we go meet up with Glimmer and Bow, can we stop by the bathroom so I can take these pants off?"

Catra nodded and smiled, "Of course, now come on, we don't want to be late!" she took the blonde's hand and ran towards the doors of the high school.

"Ah! Wait! Cat! I'm gonna fall!" Adora shouted as she followed after the feline.

The principal, Ms. Angella, stopped them, "Good morning, girls," she smiled.

Adora smiled, "Good morning, Ms. Angella" she held the feline's hand tightly.

Ms. Angella chuckled, "Sorry for stopping you. I just wanted to make sure that you were still singing in the talent show tonight". She looked down at the blonde.

Adora chuckled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am, I am. Eric and I had our final practice yesterday, and we couldn't be even more ready than we are"

"Understandable," Ms. Angella laughed softly. She turned to the feline, "Good morning to you too, Catra. Nice to see that you are following the dress code today."

Catra chuckled nervously, "Yes, I am, ma'am" she cleared her throat.

Ms. Angella laughed softly and moved to the side, "Run along now, I'm sure you are eager to meet your friends" she smiled.

They both nodded and smiled. 

"Have a good day!" The blonde said as they rushed through the doors of the school.

"Okay, so, where are we meeting your friends again?" Catra chuckled as she let go of the blonde's hand.

She handed her helmet to the feline, "In the cafeteria," she looked at her. "How about you go put our helmets in our lockers while I go change in the bathroom? From there, we can meet each other at the entrance of the cafeteria."

Catra laughed, "See you later" she patted her back and rushed off to their lockers.

Adora sighed as she watched the feline run off. Her heart fluttering with excitement. She gripped onto her backpack strap, "You know you can't think about her like that, Adora..." she mumbled to herself. "But, she just makes it hard.." she shook her head and walked off to the bathroom.  
————————————————————  
Catra looked at her watch as she waited in front of the cafeteria. "Where is she?" She crossed her arms.

Adora rushed over to Catra and panted. "I'm sorry! I was running over, and I kinda slipped and fell" 

Catra chuckled and smiled. She blushed as she got a better look at the blonde's outfit for the day. She couldn't help but think of kissing her right there, running her hands under the blonde's skirt, pinning her against the wall, and caressing her hand on Adora's thigh.

"Earth to Catra? Are you okay?" The blonde waved her hand in front of the feline's face.

The feline snapped back to reality, "What? Oh, I'm sorry. Something caught my attention," she chuckled nervously. "Um, ready to head inside?" She opened the door to the cafeteria.

Adora chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I am" she giggled and walked inside.

"Oh, I can't believe that just happened," Catra mumbled to herself. Adora smiled as she saw her friends, "Glimmer! Bow!" She rushed over.

Glimmer turned around and smiled, "Hey girl!" She giggled as they hugged.

"Well, look at you, you look amazing!" Bow smiled.

The blonde chuckled and smiled, "Thanks, I thought I would dress up nicely today" she gave them a little twirl.

Glimmer laughed softly and looked at Catra, "Morning, Catra!" She smiled more. "You look just as amazing!"

"Thanks, but I'm not going to twirl for you," Catra snorted. She laughed, "Where's your boyfriend, Adora?"

A boy around the squad's age, with hazel hair, green eyes, fair peachy skin, and built/buff came up behind the feline. Adora's boyfriend, Eric, "Well, right behind you." he crossed his arms.

Catra jumped and looked behind her, "How the hell did I not hear you?"

"Well, would you look at that? The cat couldn't hear me" Eric laughed.

The blonde sighed, "Babe, I thought you said you're going to stop being mean to Catra." She walked over to the boy.

"Not my fault she makes it so easy" Eric looked at his girlfriend.

Catra hissed, "You're just lucky that you're dating my best friend. If you weren't, you wouldn't have that pretty face of yours intact" she crossed her arms.

Eric smirked, "Oh yeah? How about you show me what you can do?" he got closer to her.

"Oh, I will gladly show you," the feline said as she brought up her fist to him. 

Adora got in between them, "The both of you stop it! Why must you fight every time you guys are around each other?" 

Catra looked at the blonde, "All I have to do is just exist near him, and that is enough for him to get fired up!" she exclaimed. "I have tried so hard for months to hold back, Adora. But I'm done," she backed up.

"What are you talking about?" Adora looked at her as she tried to grab the feline's hand.

Catra took a deep breath and pulled her hand away, "I just... need a moment. I'll see you in class" she shook her head and walked off without saying another word.

The blonde sighed and shook her head, "Hey, Bow? Glimmer? How about you go ahead without me? I want to talk to Eric...alone" she looked at her friends.

"Yeah, of course, we will see you at lunch." Glimmer said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "We will see you at lunch," she said as she walked off next to Bow.

Adora turned and looked at Eric, "What is going on with you? Why must you fight with Catra every time you're around her? Does that give you some sort of validation or something?"

"It's not my fault! She's the one that starts it sometimes!" he exclaimed. "She has been out to get me since the start of this relationship, and that's not fair."

The blonde shook her head, "But that doesn't give you the right to treat her the way you treat her sometimes. She's my best friend, and you know that. I just want you both to get along." Eric groaned, "I know that! But, god, Adora. I swear you only protect her when it comes to this. It's like you're in love with her and not me."

Adora, taken aback, "I-I" she shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked at her, "She's my best friend, of course, I love her, and I will protect her fiercely" she grabbed his hands. "But, I just want the both of you to get along. Can you please try that for me?"

Eric scoffed and pulled his hands away, "She's the problem here. She is the one that's getting in the way. In between us. But honestly, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to do this." He looked at her. "You are going to have to choose... Catra or me."

The girl gasped, "Eric, that's not f-fair," she sniffled. "How are you going to make me cho-," she was cut off but the boy kissing her lips.

Eric pulled away and looked at her, "You can and you will" he shook his head. "You can make your choice, her or me. You can tell me after school" he walked away.

Adora watched the tallboy walk away and sighed, "But what if I am in love with her..." she hugged herself.  
————————————————————  
Adora noticed the feline walking to her next class and rushed up to her, "Hey," she smiled.

Catra looked at her, "Oh, hey Adora" she hugged her books close to her chest. "What can I help you with?"

Adora looked at her, "I wanted to check in on you after the disagreement you and Eric had," she bit her lip.

Catra scoffed and shook her head, "Disagreement is an understatement" she looked at her. "Why do you stay with that loser? You can do so much better than him" she kept walking forward.

"I guess... I just want to give him a shot. He's in almost every club I am in, and he's a good first boyfriend" The blonde shrugged.

The feline huffed and kept walking, "Well, maybe you should have picked a better boyfriend, someone that would respect me" she walked past Adora.

"Catra!" Adora noticed and rushed up to her. She grabbed her wrist and turned to face her, "Please talk to me about this! Eric just gave me this choice between you and him, and-"

Catra's eyes widen, "And you were actually thinking about it?" she pulled her arm away as she teared up. "I would have assumed that you would've automatically picked me..."

"Wait. That's not how I wanted it to come out." The blonde grabbed her hand once again but only for it to be pulled away once again. 

The feline backed up and shook her head, "Well, why don't I just make it easy for you and just walk away. Have fun with your little boyfriend" she let a tear fall as she ran off.

Adora shook her head, "No..." her arm froze in place, where Catra pulled her arm away. She finally brought her arm down as she heard the bell ring.  
————————————————————  
Adora sighed as she sat at her lunch table with her best friends but couldn't help but miss the feline next to her. She shook her head and tried to relax by eating her sandwich.

Glimmer noticed the blonde's mood, "Hey, so Adora, did you get to see the pictures from the party last Saturday! You missed an amazing one!" she chuckled.

Adora chuckled, "That's not what I heard. I heard people were hooking up with people left and right, and there was a lot of drinking and games." she looked towards the doors. She noticed the feline and gave her a soft smile.

The feline ignored her and walked off to her other friend's table. She got comfortable next to her friends, Entrapta and Scorpia.

The blonde sighed and bit her sandwich, "Anyways, Double Trouble sent me some pics last night, but I hadn't had the chance to look at them."

"Well, look at them now! DT usually takes the best photos when it comes to parties!" Bow chuckled.

The blonde chuckled and nodded, "You're right about that" she reached into her backpack and pulled out her phone. She opened her phone and went straight to her messages. She opened the photo folder and smiled as she saw some of the beginning photos. People singing karaoke, people dancing with each other, people playing beer pong.

"What kind of photos did they send you!" Glimmer chuckled.

Adora chuckled, "It just of people dancing, singing, playing games" she smiled. She kept scrolling through the photos and gasped softly at the last couple of photos. She got up from her chair as she felt her heart race. It was her boyfriend grinding and dancing with one of her classmates, Savannah. It was not only dancing. It was her sitting on his lap, her talking in his ear, them making out on the couch, and finally, Eric leading them out of the party scene and up the stairs of the household. 

"I-I'll be right back" She teared up and ran out of the lunchroom, leading her stuff behind.

Glimmer got up and tried to follow her, but Bow stopped her.

Bow looked towards her, "Maybe we should give her some space. The last time we chased her, she didn't even bother talking to us."

Glimmer nodded and took a deep breath. She started to pack up some of the blonde's things and threw her lunch away.

Catra watched everything unravel, Adora getting up from her chair, a shocked look on her face. Her running out of the lunchroom without looking back. She couldn't help but get up. She looked at her friends, "I will see you guys later" she grabbed her bag and ran out of the lunchroom. She may have been mad at the girl because of their disagreement earlier, but hell if she was going to leave her alone when she needed someone most.  
————————————————————  
Catra pushed open the door to the rooftop and relaxed as she saw the blonde standing near the school's rooftop garden. "Adora? Are you okay?" she slowly walked up to the blonde.

Adora sniffled and nodded. She quickly wiped the tears that were falling down her face before turning around to face the feline, "Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a soft smile.

"Adora! Why are you crying? Did something happen to you?" The feline rushed over. She looked at her with concern on her face. "Who do I need to beat up?" she asked to try and cheer her best friend up.

"Have a look for yourself. DT took them at a party from last weekend," the blonde shook her head and looked down to her phone in her hands. She handed it to her.

Catra took the blonde's phone and gasped as she saw what had unsettled Adora. She looked through the pictures of Eric cheating on Adora with their classmate, Savannah. "That bastard" she looked at the blonde. "Adora, I'm so sorry. You do not deserve any of this. You don't have to shed tears for him. I am going to teach that asshole a lesson" she handed Adora her phone back.

"No, don't" Adora stopped her by grabbing onto one of the feline's arms.

"Why shouldn't I! He hurt you, and I vowed to you a long time ago that if he ever hurt you, I would take care of him myself," Catra looked at her. She saw her tear up again. "He is making you cry, Adora."

The girl shook her head as she wiped some of her tears, "I'm not crying because he cheated on me. Well, I mean it's the majority of the reason, but these are also tears of joy." she let go of the feline's arm.

The feline looked at her, in shock, "Joy? What do you mean, joy?" 

Adora looked away and bit her lip, "Cat, I need to tell you something. But please try to understand me..." she could hear her heart beating louder in her chest. She started to breathe a bit heavier.

"You know that you can tell me anything," Catra assured her.

The blonde nodded and took another deep breath, "I always knew a part of me had some sort of feelings for girls. But I didn't know how I felt about dating boys. So when Eric asked me out, I thought I could try it out with him. But after a while, I didn't feel anything for him. Or for boys... p-period" she hugged herself.

Catra looked at her, stunned at the blonde's admission, "Adora... are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Adora turned around and faced her, "I only see myself getting married to a girl, having a family with a girl, growing old with a girl.." she let a tear fall. "Catra... I'm g-gay." 

The feline gasped, "B-but you have been dating Eric for three months. When did you realize?"

"After our two month anniversary," the girl rubbed her arm.

Catra nodded and took a minute to process what the girl said. She took a step forward, "Why did you hide it?" she looked up at the blonde.

"Because... I'm scared of what people will think about me when I come out. I'm student body president, cheerleading captain, Color guard captain, and more. I'm afraid. I'm afraid people will look at me differently, or they are going to be treating me differently. I'm still Adora. Just not the version people want me to be," Adora looked at her with sad eyes. She looked back down.

The feline chuckled, "Of course, you're still Adora" she walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "I don't see you anymore different than I did this morning. You are still the most beautiful , the smartest, and most wonderful girl I have ever met and had in my life. You are still the girl that likes to drink slushies instead of soda at a movie theater, you are still the girl who loves to dance when no one is watching, and most importantly, you are still my best friend. You may not be perfect, but that is what sets you apart" she smiled.

"Thank you," Adora chuckled and pulled the feline into a tight hug. 

Catra laughed, "Anytime," she held onto her blonde best friend. "I love you, you big dummy."

The blonde laughed and snorted a bit, "I love you too."

Catra rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I'm sorry for storming out on you,"

Adora's heart skipped a bit at their current position. She smiled and gave her a tight squeeze, "Don't worry about it. I never meant to have doubts about you. I was doubting it all because I was afraid to come out. But, with you, I'm not going to be afraid."

Catra chuckled and smiled, "I'm here for whatever you need." 

"Thanks," the blonde smiled. 

"What are you going to do about Eric? Aren't you singing with him at the talent show today?" 

Adora groaned, "You're right..." she rubbed the feline's back. 

"Wait. What if we use that time to our advantage?" Catra suggested as she picked up her head. "Do you want to get back at him?"

"Yes. Why? What are you suggesting?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"A public breakup" The feline took ahold of the blonde's hand and rushed them back into the school.


	10. Coming Home Late Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes on a day mission to the Crimson Waste with Huntara. But what happens when she doesn't come home at the time she usually does? What goes through Catra's head? How does she feel? What does she do when someone gives her the wrong idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have finally come back after a unannounced hiatus! Now I am back after some winter storms and school, and I have written up a non-song story! This part is only the first of two parts. I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think of it! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Catra sighed as she sat at the bay window inside of their bedroom in their castle home. It was already nighttime. All three of their kids were fast asleep. 16-year-old Finn asleep in their own room. 11-year-old Mara and 8-year-old Alex were having a sleepover in the baby feline's room.

The feline lady dressed in a black long sleeve fuzzy sweater and grey lace pajama shorts couldn't help but wonder where her blonde wife was. She had left early in the morning. But now, it was way past the time she usually gets home. She spent the whole day either playing and hanging out with the kids. Whenever she could, she tried to call the lady on her tracker pad or just plain out worry.  
  
This wasn't like Adora. She would usually call if she was coming home the next day. Her heart yearned to hear the blonde's voice. She never failed to call at least once every day on her week-long mission. But this wasn't a week-long or month-long mission. She just went out for a day.  
  
Her ears flicked at a sudden noise. The doorknob maybe? She turned her head as she quickly stood up, "Adora?"  
  
"Mom?" Finn peeked into the room.  
  
"Oh Finn, it's only you," she relaxed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"I was wondering if Mama had gotten home yet."  
  
"No, kitten. Mama hasn't come back yet," she hugged herself.  
  
"Mom? Have you heard from her at all?" Finn walked towards their mom.  
  
The feline shook her head sadly. "I have been trying to call her, and no answer."  
  
"What about Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow?"  
  
"They're on vacation," The lady sighed. "I don't know what to do Finn. She isn't like this. She would usually call or send me a message if she was coming late."  
  
The younger feline thought to themselves. Their mind was conflicted. Their mom was always home. She only went to work once a week, going on week-long missions at the end of the month. Their blonde mom was always mindful of her family.  
  
But what was their parents' marriage like? Did they fight? Could the blonde not come home because of a disagreement?  
  
"Mom?"  
  
The feline turned towards her kid, "Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you think... do you think Mama..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think Mama would cheat on you?"  
  
Catra looked stunned, taken aback. She looked away, "I-" she shook her head.  
  
She sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked down towards her hands. She ran a finger against her golden wedding band. The word "Promise" written in the blonde's cursive handwriting, engraved on the bottom. She shook her head, "N-no. Your mom is different. She turns people away. She..." she couldn't help but tear up as she covered her mouth.  
  
"No-no-no. I didn't mean to upset you, mom" Finn rushed their feline mom's side. They sat down, "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to her. You're right. Mama is different than everyone,"  
  
"But..." the lady feline's tail wrapped against her leg. "Your mom loves you all to pieces and... maybe our marriage just burned out, and she was just staying for you guys."  
  
"No Mom! Don't think like that. You are thinking too much into it."  
  
"Finn, I-" her ear flicking once again. The bedroom's doorknob moving once again.  
  
The blonde walked in, noticing the two.  
  
The feline lady turned to the door and gasped. She stood up. "Adora,"  
  
"Cat? Finn?" she turned on the light. "Why are you two still awake? Did something happen?" she held her arm close.  
  
The lady feline gasped, "Oh my god, Adora, what happened to you?" she rushed over.  
  
The blonde's right arm wrapped in gauze and bandages. Her uniform dirty with dirt and soil, and her hair coming out of her ponytail.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got hurt." Adora put a hand out in front. "I was trying to come in quietly, and then I heard voices." she sniffled.  
  
Catra looked at her, "Love, where have you been all day! We were worried sick and-" she was interrupted by the blonde kissing her. She teared up as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.  
  
Adora pulled away and put her forehead against hers, "I'm so sorry. I was in the Crimson Waste with Huntara then we were ambushed. I tried to transform to fight back, but then I fell backward into this ditch. Huntara had to help me out, and it was a struggle. But I'm okay. I really am, my love."  
  
Her feline wife froze at the mention of the former Horde officer and current leader of the Crimson Waste's name.  
  
The blonde did admit she had feelings towards the lady before they got together. Could Finn's suspicions be right? The blonde's feelings were just unpredictable as hers.  
  
"It's okay. You are home now. I was so worried when I tried to call you, and you didn't answer" her wife pulled herself away.  
  
The blonde noticed the girl being a little cold. She looked towards her feline kid, "Finn..." she smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mama. Happy to see that you're back" they smiled.  
  
Adora looked back to her feline wife, "Cat, what-"  
  
"You should shower" she backed up.  
  
The lady felt hurt. She quickly nodded, "Yeah," she cleared her throat. She unbuckled her belt as she walked into the adjourning bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Finn was confused. Wasn't this what their mom wanted? For the blonde to be back home. They looked back to their feline mom, "Mom? What was that all about?"  
  
"She lied to my face. She's cheating on me."  
  
"What? No, mom. I put that idea in your head. Mama is head over heels over you. She has been for years. Since I was a baby and I am 16 years old! She showers you with kisses, hugs, cuddles, laughs, and so much. I just said what I said because I was just trying to figure out what happened to her. You saw her! She's filthy! She's hurt! She came home. If she was cheating on you, she would be clean and not hurt. She looked hurt when you rejected her"  
  
"How do we know that?" she sighed. "Look, I have my doubts. I have my insecurities. Your mother leaving me for someone else was always one of the things on my mind" she crossed her arms.  
  
Finn bit their lip, "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, bud."  
  
"And Mama loves you too."  
  
"Finn. I know she does. I mean, she could love me with all her heart. I could love her with all of mine. But that doesn't stop anyone from getting into bed with someone else."  
  
"No offense, mom. I love you. I really do. But do you hear yourself correctly?"  
  
Catra sighed softly and looked towards the bathroom door as it opened.  
  
The blonde stepped out, wearing grey sweatpants and a white short sleeve shirt. She rubbed her hair against a towel. "Oh, you two are still talking."  
  
The feline lady looked back towards their kid, "Hey Finn, can we talk in the morning? I wanna talk to your Mama by ourselves"  
  
"Yes, of course," Finn smiled. He kissed their mothers' cheeks. "Good night, Mom. Good night, Mama."  
  
The wives nodding and smiling, "Good night, love," the two of them stated.  
  
The young feline smiled as they walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Adora cleared her throat after the door closed. She hung her towel on the side of their hamper, "Cat, what's wrong?"  
  
"Are you sleeping with someone else?" the feline blurted out quickly.  
  
"What? Wait. What? What makes you think that?" the blonde looked towards her.  
  
"You have been missing since this morning. I have been worried sick. I have been with the kids all day, putting on a brave face. I lied when they asked me what's wrong. I was calling and calling, and you never answered! You disappeared. I was worried something happened, and then you come home and tell me that you were with Huntara-"  
  
"Huntara and I are nothing! We are friends, and that is all!"  
  
"How can I believe that?"  
  
"Because I promised you 18 years ago that I would love you and only you! I sealed that promise the minute I put that ring on your finger and said I do."  
  
"Well, we both know how you are with promises!" she quickly exclaimed.  
  
Adora gasped. She really did it. She brought up the 'promise' card. Her heart sank. 

She teared up and nodded, "Okay. You want to play that card. Then play that card" she let a tear fall. She walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" The feline's attitude quickly changed at the sight of the blonde's tears.  
  
"I'm going to go sleep in the guest room. We both have some feelings. We can talk about this in the morning because I am exhausted" she wiped her cheek.  
  
"Adora, I-"  
  
"Good night, Catra."  
\----  
Adora sighed as she tossed in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She and her wife hadn't fought like that in years.  
  
Her wife accused her of something serious. She didn't want to listen.  
  
She didn't want to reason.  
  
She just fought.  
  
She brought up an old card.  
  
The 'promise' card.  
  
That was not fair in her opinion. She was on a mission. She was with Huntara, but only for business. She did fall into a ditch.  
  
She did get hurt.  
  
She just wanted to come home to her family.  
  
To her wife in bed.  
  
To hold someone close.  
  
She groaned softly as she hugged the cold pillow next to her.  
  
Catra took a deep breath as she stood in front of the guest bedroom the blonde was in. She knew that she upset the girl. She did indeed miss her. She did want to kiss her, but her mind was telling her other things.  
  
She sighed and opened the door slowly. She peeked inside and looked towards the plush bed, "Adora? Are you awake?"  
  
"No," The blonde sighed.  
  
"Babe.." she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Adora sighed and sat up, "Fine," she turned on the lamp next to her.  
  
The two ladies stay in their spot, silent for a couple of minutes. They were both unsure of what to say to the other.  
  
But one thing that Adora knew for sure, she was not sleeping with Huntara or anyone else.  
  
"Catra?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know I love you with all my heart right,"  
  
"Adora, I-"  
  
"And I would never do anything that would jeopardize that love."  
  
"How-""How do you know that? Because I have never lied to you," she looked at her.  
  
The feline looked towards her, staying silent in her spot. She hugged herself. They did have fights like these before. The other accusing the other of cheating but when they were girlfriends. They were wives now.  
  
For 18 years.  
  
Their fights usually would have dissolved already, but tonight it seems that it couldn't.  
  
The air between them, stale.  
  
The blonde bit her lip and pushed the covers off. She stood up and started unwrapping the wrap around her arm as she walked towards the feline.  
  
Catra's mood changed at the sight in front of her. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Showing you that I'm not lying" she turned on the bedroom light and showed the feline her arm.  
  
The girl gasped at the sight before her, "Oh baby..." her hand hovered over the wound.  
  
The blonde indeed have a wound. A long gash/cut that a branch caused when she fell into the ditch. After getting out, Huntara helped her get it properly cleaned and stitched up.  
  
The feline looked at the stitched-up arm, "I- Let me help you wrap this back up. It should not be uncovered," she helped her wrap it back up.  
  
They both fell back into their silence.  
  
Catra's mind stayed conflicted. Adora was wounded like she said it would be. How could she get certainty that the blonde was saying the truth? She could have gotten hurt in a different number of ways.  
  
The girl finished up wrapping her wife's arm back up. She looked up towards her, unsure of what to say.  
  
Adora looked towards her and yearned to kiss her. But the feline kept her distance. She sighed, "Let's just talk in the morning. You seem to have your mindset on the idea of me cheating. We are just going back and forth. We aren't getting anywhere" it took her all not to cry right there.  
  
"Yeah. We should just talk in the morning" Catra looked away as she walked back to the door.  
  
The blonde turned off the lamp next to her while her feline turned off the overhead light. "Good night, Cat."  
  
"Night, Adora," the feline answered back as she walked out. She closed the door behind her.  
  
Adora sucked in a deep breath as she finally let herself tear up. She cried softly into her hands once she became overwhelmed with emotions. She wasn't much of a crier but with the feline and her family, it was a much different story.  
  
The feline heard the blonde's cries, and it took her all not to walk in and scoop her up into her arms, to console her and tell it that she was sorry and that she loved her. She did love her, but her doubts seem to be in play. She cleared her throat as she made it back into their bedroom.  
  
Both of them seem to miss the other. But Catra's emotions and past feelings were the ones in charge at the moment. That is what upset both of them.  
  
The blonde finally stopped crying after a few minutes. She felt lonely. Her wife didn't greet her like she usually did when she came home from work. It wasn't her fault that she got hurt, it wasn't her fault they got ambushed, and it wasn't her fault that Bow and Glimmer went on vacation, and that's why she ended up going alone last minute, and that's why she got home late.  
  
She sighed as she settled herself in bed. She turned onto her side. She knew that it would be a long night ahead of her. She looked around the small guest bedroom. The metal brass ball pendant light fixture hanging over the bed. The white table lamp, and the rustic dark brown wooden nightstand next to her. The small queen-sized bed and the lavender bedsheets and plum purple velvet bed comforter. The adjourning bathroom and closet space.  
  
She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to let herself get some type of sleep.  
  
The feline settled herself into her side of the bed. She was used to sleeping by herself when the blonde was on missions, but this time it was different. The girl was inside their castle home. In a different room.  
  
Of course, they had their fights. But this time, it was different.  
  
She turned herself onto her side and placed a hand on the blonde's empty side of the bed. She looked around their bedroom. The white gold crystal chandelier hanging over their king-sized bed with the creamy white bedsheets and cotton red bed comforter with the small gold details. The shiny white stone nightstand next to either side of the bed.  
  
There was so much to their room that she truly noticed now that the blonde wasn't next to her.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry..." 

The house stayed quiet throughout the whole night. Catra stayed in their bedroom, and Adora stayed in the guest room.  
  
Their kids were unknowing of the events that took place.  
  
One thing for sure was, Adora and Catra had no idea what to do with the other.


	11. Private Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora move into their new castle home and share a romantic moment together. But while resting, Adora can't help to think of the future that is in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know I kinda hurt y'all with the last oneshot, I thought I would give you all a little break before the next part comes out! Here is some fluff that I enjoyed so much writing! I had this idea and I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is a non-song oneshot and I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> NSFW Warning. There isn't much but it is mentioned.

"I can't believe that we did that," a 25-year-old Adora stated as both of them laid in front of a fireplace in their new castle home.

Both wives undressed after their private moment together. Resting on top of a soft, comfy blanket, they nuzzled into each other's grip. The blonde held the blanket that covered the two of them. Both of their nightclothes resting on the chair next to them.

Catra snorted, "Yes, babe. We did" she smiled. "I told you it would be fun."

"Yes, you were the one that suggested it. I will admit that."

"You won't admit that we had fun?" the feline laughed.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. It was fun like all the other things you have suggested before this, now shut up," the blonde blushed.

Catra smiled, "Well, that is definitely a way to use our new home to use" she joked.

"You are naughty."

"I'm just stating the obvious. We would have never had sex in front of a fireplace if we were still in Bright Moon," the girl poked her chest.

"Well, because anyone could have walked in on us."

"You are horrible at defending your point. You just proved mine."

"I-" Adora went silent. "Shut up."

"Fine, fine," the feline chuckled.

The blonde looked around the small area they were in. One of their new house's libraries. She looked at the different books that surrounded them.

Fiction books, history books, art books, and so many more possibilities. Their new castle home in the Whispering Woods was big, yet there were only two of them. Could they possibly need all this space?

Two years of marriage did change them. For the better, the blonde thought. They were so much closer and intimate. They were in love, and they were young. So many things were in store for them. Getting this castle home was just the start for them.

What else could they do?

Adora was still She-Ra. She was needed once in a while. But she had gotten used to just spending time with her friends and her new wife. Could this be the start of their new 'relax' lifestyle? Is this what it feels like to take a real break for once?

Catra looked up towards her blonde wife, "What?"

"It's nothing" she rubbed her hand against one of the girl's bare arms.

"If it's nothing, then you wouldn't be staring off to the distance," the girl propped herself up. "What's on your mind?"

Adora sighed and quickly sat herself up. "I just. I can't help but wonder what's in store for us. We were dating for two years, and now we have been married for two more years. We moved into this beautiful castle. I can't help to think about the future" she shrugged.

"That is something we are going to figure out together. Like we always do. You promised to bring me home years ago. You did just that"

"I know, but-"

"Adora, you are working yourself up too much for nothing. Can't we enjoy this moment? Just the two of us. Not thinking about what we have to do tomorrow or in the next couple of hours. Just us? In front of this fire. In front of each other?"

The blonde looked towards her and let out a deep breath. She nodded, "Yes. Because, in fact, I just had an amazing time with the lady I so desperately love" she leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek.

Catra blushed softly and chuckled, "Wow. What a sap you are," she teased as she put a hand on top of the blonde's.

She gasped dramatically, "Excuse me, I am your wife!"

"Exactly. I don't have to remind you of how much of a sap you are. All you have to do is look down at your hand, see our wedding bands, and all of a sudden, you are getting teary-eyed."

"Cat."

"I just had to say it," the girl shrugged.

Adora snorted. She looked back around the library and took a deep breath. "What are we going to do with all this space? We have all these rooms, and we only really use a couple of them" she laid back down.

"Well, we have Melog. They are getting their room." the girl laid herself back down next to her lover. "I already have things in the works for their room."

"Oh really? What kind of things?" the blonde scooped the girl up and pulled her closer.

"Oh, you know, a new bed, some new toys, and some new blankets, you know, the basics," the feline laughed. She snuggled into the blonde's grip.

"Ah, I see now" she smiled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it" she leaned up and pressed a kiss onto the girl's cheek.

Adora laughed, "What about the other couple of bedrooms that we have? What are we going to do about that?"

The feline shrugged but stopped herself.

Was this the right time to bring up what she has been contemplating to ask the last couple of weeks? What Glimmer put in her head. Would the girl agree with her? Only one way to find out.

She looked up to the girl. "Adora."

"What?"

"Do... do you want to have kids?"

"What?" the blonde looked towards the girl. "You want to have kids?"

"I mean... we. We had a pretty shitty childhood. We had a mother figure that hurt us in different ways" Catra looked down. "I just thought we could... I don't know. Give our kids the best life we could give them."

Adora blinked.

Could they do it? Could they have kids? It was a thought that came to mind a couple of times when they were dating.

But she never really considered it. This is what Catra wanted as well. This is what she wanted to do with her.

They would start their own family, and they would be parents. They wouldn't abandon their kids, and they wouldn't get left behind like they were. They would have a whole family with them. They had their princess friends, Micah, Castaspella, and so many more people.

"I never thought you wanted kids.." the blonde admitted as she sat up.

"I didn't know I wanted to. But after I saw how happy Sparkles and Bow are now that she's pregnant, I want that for us. We had a rough life growing up. This is what we have always wanted. A family. We can do that" the feline sat up and turned towards the girl.

"What do you say?"

Adora kept a firm hand on her chest as she tried to keep herself covered. She watched as the girl sat there, waiting to hear her wife's answer.

Kids.

Were they ready for that? Well, one thing was for sure in Adora's mind.

She wouldn't pick anyone else to have a baby with.

The blonde looked back to her wife, "I would love to have kids with you," she smiled.

"Wait, really?" the feline asked excitedly.

"Yes, my love. Let's have kids, and let's show them the best life that we can give them. Let's- Let's start a family, Cat" the blonde smiled.

"Oh, Adora...I-" the girl hugged her tightly. She placed her face into the crook of her neck.

Adora smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl. She chuckled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Catra smiled and picked up her head.

The two girls smiled softly as they locked eyes with one another. The blonde's blue eyes and the feline's mismatched eyes.

Adora smiled, "You're so beautiful" she leaned in.

"So are you," the feline smiled back, leaning in as well.

The two of them locked lips. The feline wrapped her arms around the girl's neck as they kissed once again.

Her heart fluttering as she felt her blonde wife lay her back down, her head hitting the pillow gently.

Neither of them pulled away, nor did they want to. Both of them safe in their love bubble. Both of them trading kisses back and forth. They held each other close as they enjoyed their intimate time together.

Both of them pulled away and laughed breathlessly.

Catra smiled as she placed a hand on the girl's cheek. She took in her lover's face. All the different small features. Her light blush on her cheeks, her big blue eyes, and many more small details. She definitely married the right girl.

Adora blushed darkly, "What?"

"Nothing, I am just admiring the person I get to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh, and I'm the sap?" the blonde teased.

"Oh damn, I'm rubbing off on you."

"Well, that's not the only thing I can rub," Adora smirked as she moved one of her hands down and rubbed the girl's bare thigh.

"Well, look who's making dirty jokes now," the feline smirked.

The girl smirked, "That's not all I do, you know" she pressed a kiss onto her wife's lips.

"Oh? What else does the pretty princess do?" Catra said, getting the clue.

"Would you like to see?" the blonde leaned down and pressed kisses onto the feline's neck.

"I would gladly like to see. Show me what you can do," the girl grinned. She laced her fingers into the girl's hair.

"Gladly..." the blonde leaned back up and locked lips with her wife.

Both of them trading kisses back and forth. Both of them trading their high praises for the other. Both of them enjoying their intimate moments together, starting up the passion that made them end up in the spot they were in from the start.

When it came time for them to go to bed, they put out the fire, got themselves back into their night pajamas, and made their way back to their bedroom.

They crawled into the queen-sized bed and snuggled in close while they couldn't contain their happiness and their excitement.

They said their goodnights and gave each other their last good night kiss.

Tomorrow would be a new day for them. A day where they were going to start planning for the future.


End file.
